Getting It Right
by rayj829
Summary: A Gossip Girl twist to the 1993 movie Groundhog Day - what if Chuck Bass had to relive the same day over and over and over again until he finally got it right? The day in question: the season 3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This story was inspired by the 1993 movie Groundhog Day, starring Bill Murray and Andie MacDowell (great cult classic film if you've never seen it – we watch it every year on Groundhog's Day). Watching the movie this year, a thought occurred to me: what if Chuck got stuck reliving the same day over and over and over again until he got it right? And what day would it be? I played around with a few scenarios, but the one that stuck the most was the season 3 finale, as he did royally screw up what should have been achieving the next step in his relationship with Blair (while technically she could have texted him that Dorota went into labor, he did jump rather quickly into bed with the first person that came along... and it just so happened to be Jenny)._

 _So, this shorter multi-fic is basically Chuck reliving that day over and over until he realizes what went wrong and what he needs to do to make everything right._

 _Disclaimer: just like in the movie, there are the occasional, "temporary" (if you want to call them that) deaths, this chapter including one of them. But don't worry – because the day resets, the character isn't really dead... if that makes sense...?_

* * *

Chuck groaned as he reached over and turned his alarm off, confused as to why he had set it so early in the first place. After the events of last night, all he wanted to do was continue to drink and wallow in his misery. Making sure it wouldn't go off again, he rolled back over, pulling the covers up over his head to block out the sunlight trying to peek in through the curtains.

After a half hour or so of trying with no luck and the sound of laughter coming from Nate's overnight guest, Chuck finally decided to just get up and commence drinking already.

Climbing out of bed, he was confused as to why he didn't have the slightest hangover. Considering just how much he had consumed last night, it was odd. Looking around, he noticed the bottle he had brought to bed with him was nowhere to be found either.

"Housekeeping must of stopped by already...'' he muttered to himself as he stood up and surveyed his room, which wasn't nearly as messy as he recalled it being when he had passed out.

"Thanks for letting me crash last night," he heard the familiar female voice speak from out in the hallway.

"Hey, no problem, anytime okay?" Chuck heard Nate tell her as he approached his bedroom door.

"Actually, I don't think that would be a good idea..." Chuck drawled, his eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe the nerve of Jenny Humphrey, thinking she could make herself at home there whenever. Not after what she had done to them all in the last twenty four hours.

"Well, I'm actually just going to gather up my stuff and stay at the loft for awhile... but thanks for the offer, Nate," she spoke up nervously, not entirely sure as to why Chuck was being so cold to her. Surely he couldn't be too upset at her for tipping off William Van der Woodsen at the charity event – Chuck had admitted himself that he admired the great lengths the man had gone to for love... and it wasn't exactly like Chuck was thrilled about Lily being married to her father...

"Dude, what's your problem?" Nate snapped once Jenny had retreated to his bedroom.

"What's my problem? What's yours?" Chuck snapped back in disbelief. "In the last twenty fours that girl has single-handedly ruined both our relationships... and yet you're letting her crash here yet again and inviting her to do so whenever?!"

"What are you talking about?" Nate questioned, not following what Chuck was saying. "Ruined our relationships how?"

Chuck paused he thought how best to put it. True, Serena and Nate's undoing was mostly due to his sister's own fault, allowing herself to get caught in a compromising situation that she had put herself into – Jenny had merely reported it to Gossip Girl. And his demise with Blair had ultimately been his fault... he chose to sleep with Jenny... however had she not messed with Serena and Nate, she wouldn't have been waiting for him there and he never would have had the opportunity to get involved with her.

 _Yeah, it was all her faul_ t, he decided to himself.

"Look, speaking of relationships... don't you have somewhere to be today?" Nate spoke before Chuck had the chance. "The Empire State Building?" Nate tried to jog his memory only for Chuck to look at him, confused.

"That already happened... or should I say didn't... or did you already forget?" Chuck hissed in annoyance at the recollection.

"What? It did? When?" Nate wondered, now his turn to be confused.

"Yesterday," Chuck simply reminded him as he was becoming more and more irritated by the second.

"Yesterday? But when? Gossip Girl reported she went on her date with that Rugby player after all... and you just gave her the ultimatum last night. The Empire State Building was closed by then..." Nate thought out loud.

"What drugs did we do last night that caused you to block out an entire day?" Chuck couldn't help wondering only for Nate to eye him suspiciously. "Yesterday... I made my grand romantic gesture... Blair didn't show because Dorota went into labor yet she forgot to inform me of that minor detail... _she_ ," he spoke, motioning towards Nate's bedroom, "showed up here to see you, only to find me instead, already self-loathing, drinking and thinking Blair was done with me for good... one thing led to another... we slept together..."

"Wait, what?" Nate gasped, shocked at the news.

"We did what?!" Jenny shrieked as she had now reappeared in the doorway behind Nate, her bags with her. "Yeah, right Chuck... you wish!" she scoffed.

"Are you seriously going to deny what happened last night? While I'm thankful you had the decency to sneak out before Blair walked in on you in your underwear, it's your fault I didn't get to propose the second time and everything was once again ruined! If I recall correctly... you were practically throwing your virginity at me!" he nearly yelled at her.

"One, virginity... I... I have no idea what you're talking about – I slept with Damien, remember?" Jenny stuttered, surprised that Chuck somehow knew the truth.

"If it makes you less embarrassed about your first time, go ahead and keep telling yourself that – almost no one's first time is great," Chuck muttered, stopping short as he began to slip into the memory of Blair's first time. Her's actually had been great, so she eventually admitted to him.

"Whatever Chuck... which two – I'm pretty sure if we had slept together, Nate would have heard and stopped it since he was here..."

"No actually, he was out looking for his girlfriend... whom you happened to blab to Gossip Girl who told the whole world that she had spent the night before with your lowly brother..."

"Again, no idea what you're talking about, but I'm also sure I would have remembered and been trying to erase the memory of us... unless of course you drugged me and took advantage of me..." she alluded, causing Chuck to stare daggers back her.

 _How dare she make accusations like that!_ He screamed in his head.

"Yeah, Chuck – it didn't happen," she snarked as she stood her ground.

"Dude, check the Pay-Per-View records – she was in my room watching movies all night," Nate spoke up, coming to her defense.

Not believing any of it, he took his best friend up on the offer, walking over to his laptop on the coffee table and pulling up the hotel records for the penthouse.

Sure enough, there had been a Twilight Saga marathon going on in Nate's room the night before.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed," Chuck muttered as he dragged himself back to his room, grabbing a bottle of alcohol from the bar on his way.

Chuck was awoken about an hour later though when his phone chimed with news of a new notification and a curse of frustration being yelled out by Nate from across the hall. Reaching over to see for himself what Gossip Girl had to share today, he rolled his eyes as he read the blast.

"Must be a slow news day if she's recycling blasts from yesterday," Chuck remarked from his doorway, watching Nate pace back and forth in his own room. "You'd think she'd have better things to do than remind us of the mess that already happened..."

"Yesterday? What are you talking about?" Nate sighed in frustration. "I can't believe she would do this to me! Yeah, I know she was upset about me calling the cops on her dad but still... how could she cheat on me?"

"Well you did send the blast to Vanessa so there's that... maybe they bonded over how their relationships were both over for good?" Chuck suggested as he watched Nate.

"What? No I didn't – again, what are you talking about?" Nate questioned only for Chuck to shrug. "What day do you think it is even?"

"Does it matter?" Chuck replied as he walked towards the kitchen to help himself to some coffee, spiked of course. "Did we not get today's paper?" he wondered as he noticed the one on the kitchen table was the same as yesterdays.

"That is today's," Nate remarked as he followed in after him.

"No it's not," Chuck argued as he picked it up and flipped through it. "These are all yesterday's stock numbers... The Knicks beat The Heat, 89 to 86... the charity benefit coverage..."

"Dude, I don't know what kind of dream you had last night or what you took, but I'm telling you – that's today's paper," Nate tried to assure him. "Whatever you think happened between you and Blair and Jenny... it didn't."

Skeptical, Chuck decided that maybe he'd go see Blair... even if she didn't want to see him ever again, at least that would cement for him that he wasn't going crazy. And maybe if he was lucky he could try and smooth things over with her... at least apologize for what had happened, try to explain things to her now that she had had the night to cool off and calm down.

* * *

"Charles, how lovely to see you... can't say we were expecting to see you," Eleanor remarked the moment he stepped off the elevator and into the Waldorf penthouse.

"Considering all that happened recently, I wouldn't expect you to," he spoke in response. "Can you tell me... is Blair... here?" he curiously questioned after an awkward pause. Considering everything that had happened between him and Blair in the past few months, he had no idea just how much her mother knew and where exactly he stood with the elder Waldorf woman.

"No, actually, she's out. With Dorota and some good-looking young man from Columbia... she said something at breakfast about avoiding The Empire State Building and how Affair to Remember was on last night and it gave her nightmares... that girl, I swear I can't keep up with what her favorites are and aren't," Eleanor rambled along as Chuck thought over what she said.

"Wait, you said she was out with Dorota?" Chuck inquired, confused as to how that was possible. "They already released her from the hospital? I thought I had read that standard practice was they keep you for at least twenty four hours after having a baby?"

"Yes, _after_ you have the baby," Eleanor confirmed. "Which I wish she would already – Dorota is far too pregnant right now to be of any help," she quipped in annoyance.

"She... didn't have the baby?" Chuck questioned further.

"No, Charles... she hasn't," Eleanor stressed once more. "And if you're looking for Blair, I've told you all I know about her whereabouts..."

"Thank you," he thanked her sincerely, grateful for at least any help she could provide.

"You're welcome, dear, and if I might say, I'm glad to see you're out and about again," she spoke once more, causing Chuck to turn back towards her, a puzzled expression on his face. "I know you and my daughter have been at odds ever since Dorota's wedding for reasons she won't tell me, but despite whatever happened... I know she still loves you and has been concerned for you regardless. If you're trying to win her back – I suggest you do so soon. That young man from Columbia she's been seeing is quite the charmer however I know he won't make her happy in the long run," she nudged him with encouragement before she went about her way.

Thinking about where she could be to avoid The Empire State Building, Chuck quickly pulled out his phone and looked her up on Gossip Girl's "Spotted" map.

"Brooklyn..." he remarked as he could tell by her location just where she was headed. "Of course," he uttered as he knew that after the Gossip Girl reblast about Serena and Dan that she would piece together that it Jenny had something to do with it and after what had happened last night be looking to lay the smack down on her again. "Arthur, pull the car around," he ordered into his phone as he made his way back to the elevator.

* * *

"Wow, that's a lot of photos already – your baby's already photogenic!" he heard Dan joke as he exited the vehicle a short while later.

"Mister Chuck! What are you doing here? You must go! Miss Blair on date and purposely avoiding you and Empire State Building!" Dorota snapped as she saw him approach.

"Good to see you too, Dorota... still very pregnant I see..." he commented, much to her annoyance, as he duly noted that she had in fact not had the baby yet. "And I'm aware she's on a date, Dorota – that's why I'm here... although... I doubt it's going well if you brought her to Brooklyn," he couldn't help remarking to Columbia Cameron as he looked around. "She refers to it as The Slums," he added for good measure, making it clear to the other man that he knew Blair better.

"You need to be at Empire State Building so when Miss Blair realizes her heart's desire you are there to give her happy ending! Just like in movie!" Dorota urgently explained.

"Been there, done that... it didn't work out as planned," he casually remarked, receiving confused looks from both Dorota and Dan.

"And you're here now because...?" Dan questioned, not really sure why everyone was showing up outside his building this afternoon.

"I need to talk to her. I need her to realize everything I did was because-"

"Because what, Chuck?" Blair inquired as she had now appeared behind them all, smacking Dan in the shoulder as she joined them. "I'm in luck! Two smackdowns for the price of none!" she smiled with glee.

"Ow, geez Blair – what was that for?!" Dan exclaimed as he rubbed his now sore shoulder.

"Nate and Serena! Don't screw them up!" she shrieked at him as Chuck simply rolled his eyes. He had no idea what was going on as this was all day old news to him as it should be to them.

"Nothing happened," Dan tried to argue, as Chuck merely shook his head in disbelief.

"Humphrey, we've already been through this – we all know you and my sis got a little hot and heavy the other night... why you even still trying to deny it?" Chuck interjected before anyone else could speak. He was growing impatient and anxious all at the same time. To be honest, he was a little surprised Blair hadn't demanded he leave already. But then again it was odd for her to be wearing the same thing she had on yesterday... Maybe Nate was right, maybe it was all just a nightmare...?

"What? How... how do you know that? Did Serena tell you that?" Dan asked, quickly going on the defensive.

"Yes... why would Serena tell you before she told me?" Blair pried, curious as well just how Chuck knew details that Serena should have told her first.

"Does it really matter?" Chuck wondered with an annoyed sigh as The Empire State Building caught his eye just off in the distance.

 _Maybe this was a mistake after all..._ he couldn't help wondering to himself.

"No I guess not..."

"Yes!"

Dan and Blair both spoke at the same time.

"What are you even doing here, Chuck? I thought you were trying to Affair to Remember me today," Blair pointed out, growing impatient after a moment of silence passed between them all.

"Because I needed to talk to you..." he tried to begin but not really sure as to what to say now as he realized things weren't making any sense suddenly. "But I guess this was just a mistake," he lamented as he turned to walk back to his waiting limo.

"Unbelievable," Blair declared, stopping him in his tracks. "Unbelievable! First you draw me back in with some scheme to expose Serena's dad, which worked by the way! Then you give me an ultimatum straight out of one of my favorite movies which I now hate, thank you very much! And before you even give me the chance to make the decision for myself you crash my date and then say it was all just a mistake!"

"I'm sorry, Blair," he muttered as he had turned back to face her, truly regretting showing up now.

"I'm sorry too, Chuck," she continued to tear into him. "I'm sorry for second guessing my decision to avoid The Empire State Building altogether because I was close – so close – to giving in and showing up, giving you another chance, but you just made that decision so much easier for me because now I know – you can't wait and let me come to a decision on my own! It's not about what I want – it's always about Chuck Bass getting what he wants!"

"Blair, no, I-"

"Whatever you had planned, forget it – I'm not coming so don't even bother! This day never happened!" she turned away from him with a huff. "Humphrey – leave Nate and Serena alone! Cameron, Dorota – let's go!" he heard her bark at them as he made his way back to his vehicle, his head hung in sadness and his heart sunk in his chest.

He hadn't even gotten to apologize to her or try and make another grand gesture and she already shot him down simply for not being patient enough. Now he really didn't know what to make of the day. While whatever he thought had happened yesterday was definitely worse than now, today wasn't going much better that's for sure. And he still wasn't fully convinced that events from yesterday hadn't happened.

* * *

Sitting in his penthouse, in the dark, alone, Chuck brooded with a drink in hand.

"You should have just stayed in bed, drank the pain away," he mumbled to himself as he took a sip.

"Nate?" he heard _her_ voice calling out from the foyer yet again.

"You have got to be kidding me," he grumbled to himself as he turned on the light beside him and sat up a little straighter. He definitely wasn't in the mood for this again.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" Jenny wondered as she approached from the hallway.

"I live here and what does it look like?" he growled as he kicked back the remainder of his drink and pour himself another from the decanter he had on the coffee table.

"Geez, sorry... I guess since Nate's not here I'll just leave you to yourself," she remarked as she turned to leave.

"When are you going to get it?" he finally snapped at her, tired of this. It had been a long couple of days and he was frustrated that she just didn't seem to get it, after everything that had happened, all the damage she had caused.

"Get what exactly?" she questioned as she turned back, curious as she came to join him on the couch.

"That Nate doesn't want you – if he did, it would have happened by now," he angrily responded. "And after everything that's happened... the way you purposely tried to break up him and Serena, I can't see how he ever could," he continued. "Hell, you didn't just ruin them – you ruined your brother's relationship too... that's low even for me."

"Chuck, I..."

"Don't. After last night, I'd prefer it if you never came around here again... you're just a reminder of yet another mistake I've made in the list of reasons why Blair doesn't want me," he rambled on.

"Mistake?" Jenny gasped, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She wasn't sure why Chuck was being so harsh to her all of sudden. Sure, she got that he was angry at the way she meddled with Rufus and Lily and now Nate and Serena, but what had she ever done to him?

"Did I stutter?" he leaned in closer, a rage having filled his eyes. He simply wanted her gone and the sooner the better. "Leave," he firmly demanded, prompting her to quickly get up and grab her things, scurrying off to the elevator. He could hear her sniffling as she waited in the foyer for the car to arrive.

* * *

"Dude, wake up!" Chuck heard Nate call to him as he practically shook him awake on the couch where he had passed out some time earlier.

"What? What time is it?" Chuck wondered as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His head still feeling fuzzy from the amount of alcohol he had already consumed.

"We've all be trying to call you. I spoke to the doorman downstairs, he said Jenny stopped by here earlier? Did you happen to see her... or say anything to her?" Nate hurriedly questioned.

"Yes, she did – she had the nerve to show up here, looking for you, feeling all sad and shit... needless to say I couldn't care less – she's done enough damage to us all," he admitted as he reached for his glass on the table which still had a sip or two left in it.

"Did you say anything else?" Nate pressed further as he sat down beside him.

"I told her I'd prefer it if she never came up here again – Nathaniel, she's too much of a reminder of how badly I hurt Blair this last time..."

"Dude! Whatever you think happened yesterday - it didn't! Yesterday was the charity event. Today... well Dorota had her baby tonight..."

"She did?" Chuck perked up at hearing that news. At least something good happened today.

"Yeah, little girl – really cute," Nate confirmed, getting distracted for a moment. "But look... you had no right to take out whatever didn't happen on Jenny!"

"I don't know why you're so upset about it – so I'd rather she didn't stay over here anymore. Big whoop – she'll get over it in Brooklyn... maybe go back to Hudson or wherever..."

"Yeah, that would have been nice... except she killed herself," Nate revealed as he helped himself to Chuck's glass, nearly downing it in one take.

"What?" Chuck asked, caught off guard by Nate's sudden confession.

"Yeah, she killed herself," Nate repeated once more. "She showed up at the hospital in tears, I guess Eric spoke with her and went to go get Dan for help... but by the time Eric found him it was too late – she had disappeared to the roof and jumped. Just as Lily and Rufus showed up with food. It was horrible..."

"Shit..." Chuck muttered to himself, his hand in his hair as he sat back in disbelief. "Wow..."

"Yeah..." Nate agreed with a deep sigh.

"How's... how's Lily? And Eric?" he couldn't help wondering. Somehow he felt this was all his fault. He did tell the girl she had been nothing but a mistake to him. And reminded her yet again that Nate wasn't interested in her in the way that she wanted him to be.

"Lily's... well, she's trying to be strong for Rufus but you can tell she's just as in shock. And Eric... he was a mess when I left. Almost inconsolable," Nate told him.

"This is my fault," Chuck uttered as he took another sip, this time to calm his nerves.

"Dude, don't blame yourself – she made the choice to go up on that roof and jump. It's not like you pushed her or anything," Nate was quick to point out. The last thing he needed was for Chuck to blame himself and spiral out of control once more. Especially not now that he seemed to be getting back on his feet finally after everything that had happened with Blair leaving him at Dorota's wedding.

"I may not have physically pushed her but I'm sure what I said to her probably didn't help stop her," he stated and then he soon remembered – Blair had probably said some harsh things to her earlier too. "Does Blair know?" he wondered as the thought occurred to him. If he was blaming himself for what he said, Blair was most likely blaming herself for what she had said as well.

"Yeah, she was still at the hospital when it happened," Nate informed him.

"How's she taking it?"

"Well... you know Blair," Nate remarked as Chuck simply nodded. "She's sad for Lily, Rufus and Eric, and I think she feels a little guilty as well since Dan and Rufus both confirmed she too spoke with Jenny earlier today, but she's also being Blair, saying what a stupid thing it was Jenny did... what a waste of talent... Jenny was really talented when it came to fashion..." he added, his voice trailing as he began to get lost in thought. "Hey, speaking of Blair... how'd it go today? I take it not well since you're here alone and she's with that Columbia guy at the hospital?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Chuck grumbled as he sat back and tried to wrap his head around everything, making a note to send flowers to Lily's for her and Rufus and to make a point to spend some time with Eric tomorrow too.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go back to the hospital and stick around with everyone – you're welcome to join," Nate offered as he stood to his feet.

"I'll pass," Chuck replied as he curled back up on the couch, stretching out across it. "Especially if Blair's still got that Columbia guy with her there."

"Okay, man – I'll see you tomorrow then," Nate spoke as he went to leave.

Chuck finished off the rest of his drink and laid back, staring up at the ceiling in thought. It had been a long, strange day. He hoped maybe he'd fall asleep and never wake up as tomorrow was going to be even more trying. He could only imagine everyone blaming him and Blair for Jenny's suicide as they had probably been the harshest on her.

"Maybe bonding over blame is how you'll get her back," he spoke to himself as he shut his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

 _AN: What do you think is going to happen in the next day?_

 _So with this story... I already wrote it all out, making edits before I post each chapter, as I intend on posting a chapter a week, sort of as filler for my other stories – which don't worry! I haven't abandoned ARA or Chairytale! They are being worked on and I plan on posting the last chapter of Chairytale pre-5 year epilogue very very soon (it's turned out to be quite the long chapter!). In the mean time... tell me, what do you think of this one?_

 _Special thanks to M (scarlett2u) for reading over this story and helping me with suggestions and tweaks for it! If you haven't already – be sure to check out her historic AU story The Gilded Cage and her fetus Chair AU story One Secret I'll Never Tell!_

 _Until next week!_


	2. Chapter 2

Eight o'clock on the dot, Chuck reached over with a groan to dismiss his alarm, more so out of habit.

But then suddenly he sat upright, remembering he had fallen asleep on the couch last night. After Nate had returned to tell him that Little Jenny Humphrey had committed suicide by jumping from the roof of the hospital.

 _How did I get in bed?_ He couldn't help wondering as he scratched his head. And once again, he noticed that oddly enough, considering how much he had had to drink last night, he wasn't feeling hungover in the slightest.

Getting up out of bed, he heard voices coming from across the hall in Nate's room as he approached his own door.

"I know, we're just friends – you're in love with Serena," he heard an all too familiar voice, prompting him to quickly get up and go see just how it was possible.

"Hey, Nathaniel! You're up," he remarked as he burst into Nate's room without even knocking, shocked to see Jenny sitting there in the bed next to Nate, looking just how she did two days ago when he walked in on their oh so innocent sleepover.

"Hey... Jenny's actually on her way out, she just crashed for the night – nothing happened," Nate quickly tried to assure Chuck, not wanting him to get the wrong impression or think he cheated on Serena.

"Yeah, sure, whatever – can I... talk to you for a minute?" Chuck requested, confused as to what was going on.

"Uh yeah, okay – I'll be right back," Nate turned to Jenny as he got out of bed and followed Chuck out into the hallway. "Look, I swear – nothing happened!" he began to protest immediately.

"Yeah, I don't care about that," Chuck quickly assured him, looking over his shoulder, watching the doorway anxiously, as if Jenny were going to just apparate into thin air.

"Okay... then what's up? You nervous about today? Honestly, I'd be more shocked if Blair didn't show up-"

"How... how is she alive?" Chuck interrupted, still not sure how Jenny being there was even possible.

"What? Who?" Nate questioned as he looked around, noticing that Chuck was carefully watching Jenny as she made her way around his room. "Jenny?"

"Yeah..." Chuck's voice trailed as he continued to watch her. It was like watching a ghost.

"What do you mean how is she alive?"

"Last night – her and I had some words, I was depressed over Blair yet again and passed out on the couch... you woke me up a little while later and told me that Jenny had died – that she jumped from the roof of the hospital..." Chuck tried to remind him.

"What?!" Nate exclaimed, trying not to be too loud, afraid that Jenny might overhear and get creeped out. "Why would I tell you that?"

"I don't know but that's what you told me," Chuck informed him. "And then you left to go back to the hospital and I fell asleep on the couch again only to wake up this morning to hear you two and see her alive," he continued. "Does anyone know she's here?"

"I... I don't know...?" Nate answered, unsure of what his answer should be. Rufus, Lily and Eric would probably not be too happy if they knew Jenny had spent the night with him and Serena and Dan would both be livid as well. "I don't think so...?"

"I know!" Chuck declared as the thought came to him. "She's hiding out, isn't she? She faked her death so she could get out the mess she caused these last few days and start over fresh somewhere else, right? I can believe that after everything you're helping her..." he went on.

"Mess she caused? What are you talking about? You mean by tipping off William so he could evade the police?" Nate questioned, trying to follow what Chuck was saying.

"No I mean the mess she caused between you and Serena... which in turn affected Dan and Vanessa... and then Blair and I..."

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about – are you sure you're feeling okay?" Nate wondered as he put a hand to his best friend's forehead. "You do feel a little warm..."

"I'm fine," Chuck grumbled as he swatted Nate's hand away and walked away in a huff to get some coffee. Maybe once he had some caffeine in him things would start making sense.

* * *

As he sat down to drink his coffee a little while later he reached for the day's newspaper and noticed yet again that it was the same paper from 2 days ago.

"Nathaniel!" he barked from the kitchen, prompting Nate to peek his head from around the corner.

"What?"

"What's with this newspaper? Have we seriously not gotten one in days?" he questioned as he held the offending paper up in view, making a note to speak with the front desk about what was going on and why his daily paper wasn't getting sent up.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked yet again, this time now growing annoyed.

"Knicks beat The Heat 89-86? That's from Friday," Chuck pointed out.

"Yeah, sounded like a helluva game – kinda annoyed I missed it for the charity thing," Nate remarked.

"Which this paper also has coverage of... saying it was last night," Chuck hissed. Now he was annoyed.

"Chuck, the charity event _was_ last night," Nate argued back.

"The charity event was on Friday – last night was Sunday. Today is Monday," Chuck corrected him.

"Today is Saturday," Nate spoke matter of factly.

"No it's not," Chuck continued to argue.

"Yes, it is," Nate held firm.

"Tell me, has Dorota had her baby yet?" Chuck asked, knowing that would determine for him just what was going on.

"I don't know – I don't think so? She should any day though if she hasn't already..." Nate responded as he tried to recall. Chuck sighed in frustration as of course Nate wouldn't be able to tell him for sure.

Just then, Chuck's phone chimed that a notification had gone off.

"Again?!" Chuck remarked in surprise as he read for the third time now the Gossip Girl blast about Serena and Humphrey waking up together in Dan's bed. "I think Gossip Girl is broken," he stated as he sat the phone back down.

"God I hope so," Nate sighed in disappointment as he too read the blast. "I guess I should go and find out what actually happened," he decided as he retreated to his room.

Curious, Chuck decided he'd go and try to see Blair. Maybe seeing her would help make some sense.

* * *

"Charles, how lovely to see you... can't say we were expecting to see you," Eleanor remarked the moment he stepped off the elevator and into the Waldorf penthouse.

"Lovely to see you too, Ms. Rose - can you tell me is Blair still here?" he asked her, getting straight to the point.

"No, actually, she's out. With Dorota and some good-looking young man from Columbia... she said something at breakfast about avoiding The Empire State Building and how Affair to Remember was on last night and it gave her nightmares..."

"Yes, yes... avoiding The Empire State Building... anything else?" he pressed her further, growing more and more impatient.

"Well she just left not too long ago... I imagine she went to the park," her mother spoke after thinking for a moment. "Why? Is something the matter? Has something happened? You seemed rushed, Charles."

"I am," he confessed as he pulled out his phone and texted Arthur to have the car ready. "Dorota hasn't had her baby yet?"

"No, Charles, she hasn't... but we all wish she would already! Dorota is far too pregnant right now to be of any help," she quipped in annoyance. "Why are you in such a hurry? Does it have anything to do with saving your relationship with my daughter?"

"Something like that," Chuck admitted as he shut off his phone screen after reading the confirmation from his driver.

"Well if I might say, I'm glad to see you're out and about again," she spoke once more, causing Chuck to turn back towards her, a puzzled expression on his face. "I know you and my daughter have been at odds ever since Dorota's wedding for reasons she won't tell me, but despite whatever happened... I know she still loves you and has been concerned for you regardless. If you're trying to win her back – I suggest you do so soon. That young man from Columbia she's been seeing is quite the charmer however I know he won't make her happy for long," she encouragingly nudged him before she went about her way.

He had to admit, it was nice that at least someone was rooting for him these days.

* * *

Once he got to the park, he quickly spied her by the duck pond, with a clearly pregnant Dorota, bread and Columbia Cameron in tow. He had to chuckle as the guy was clearly nothing more than an accessory she was toting around to rub in his face. He wouldn't be surprised if she purposely tried to make it work with the guy just to spite him. He knew from her years of dating Nate that sports bored her to no end and clearly the guy was an athlete through and through.

Keeping his distance and a low-profile, he followed them out of the park and spied them stopping by a news stand and hot dog vendor. Again, he he couldn't help a laugh from escaping as he not only witnessed Dorota ordering a jumbo dog with everything on it, but the look of disgust Blair shot her and the look of horror she wore when her date had the audacity to offer one to her. She almost looked relieved when she got a phone call. He watched her intently from his limo sitting across the street, she almost looked excited when she got off the phone, something having entered her mind, only for her to quickly change gears as she spied the front of a tabloid a man nearby had held in front of her.

"Follow them," Chuck ordered to his driver as he witnessed the three of them pile into the back of a waiting town car. Curious, he looked back to the newsstand just to see what it was on the tabloid that had rattled Blair so easily. When he saw it was a headline about The Empire State Building he lost it. She couldn't avoid his ultimatum no matter how much she tried.

* * *

"Is here okay, sir?" Arthur questioned as he slowed the car to a stop. Chuck noted they were in Brooklyn, just outside the Humphrey loft. "If we go any closer we risk being spotted," he informed him as he waited for an answer.

"Here is fine," Chuck decided as he watched the scene unfold.

Blair had rushed inside, to chew out Jenny Humphrey, no doubt, while her date and Dorota loitered outside in the alley. A minute had barely passed when Rufus and Dan both showed up. After Cameron had motioned up towards the loft, Rufus said something to Dan before hurrying on in, leaving Dan to chat with Dorota who began to show off what appeared to be her sonogram pictures.

He smiled when Blair reappeared a minute or so later, promptly smacking Dan as she rejoined her party and proceeded to get into it with him, most likely laying into him for getting involved with Serena and interfering in her relationship with Nate.

They had both been rooting for Nate and Serena, much like Nate and Serena had been rooting for them. Nate and Serena made just as much sense as him and Blair did – it was fate, they were destined to all be together, yet how that would be achieved successfully and for good was something they all had yet to figure out. He could only hope they were getting closer. That is... assuming this day would ever end for him.

He noticed Blair looking off in the distance after something Humphrey had said to her, turning back with a smile on her face and a look of relief. Looking where she had, he noticed it was The Empire State Building.

"You can't avoid fate, Blair," he spoke to himself with a smile of his own.

She had just sent her date away for good in a yellow cab and was ushering Dorota back into the town car when he noticed her, Dan and Dorota all froze. He started to get a little concerned but was relieved when they all quickly got in the car.

"Arthur, we need to make a quick stop by The Empire and then to The Empire State Building – the plan's back on," he barked as the car quickly began to head off.

 _This is it_ , he thought. _She's going to be there_.

* * *

Only she wasn't.

Chuck waited, getting there just in time, despite the detour he made to The Empire to retrieve the ring as well as a bouquet of peonies.

Yet she still didn't show up.

Irritated, he checked the time on his phone.

7:01

 _WHY?!_ He screamed in his head.

He watched her carefully today. Everything that happened... he _knew_ she was coming.

Or so he believed.

Maybe he just desperately believed what he thought had happened when it had really been something different? Maybe something happened? Did Dorota have her baby? (again?). He found it hard to believe though that something like that would happen and Blair wouldn't have texted him, letting him know she was going to be late. She was never late when it came to things that mattered to her.

Resigned to the idea that he was wrong and it wasn't going to happen, she wasn't coming, he left. Brokenhearted and rejected.

* * *

Not wanting to be alone tonight, he picked up a pair of escorts in the hotel lobby and brought them upstairs. Needless to say, he was a little surprised to find Jenny Humphrey sitting on his couch, waiting alone.

"I was just waiting for Nate," she quickly offered up as she saw Chuck walk in through the foyer.

"Ladies, go on in, make yourselves at home," he instructed the girls towards his room as he proceeded on past Jenny to the bar.

"You know he's probably with Serena, or at least trying to mend things with her," he nonchalantly spoke as he selected a bottle of champagne and grabbed a trio of glasses. "And honestly, I would suggest you leave anyhow before things get awkward," he remarked as he began to make his way towards his bedroom.

"Things not work out with Blair?" Jenny questioned as she watched him, her question forcing him to stop.

"Take a wild guess," he grumbled as he hated being reminded of how his grand romantic gesture once again failed.

"Sorry..." she spoke, not really knowing what else to say to Chuck as they had never been close. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm trying to forget some stuff too," she offered up.

"Yes, well... if you don't mind, I'd prefer my own methods of forgetting compared to anything you could possibly come up with," he snarked as he retreated to his room.

* * *

"Chuck?" he heard voice calling out sometime later. "Chuck?" she called again, her voice getting closer as he sat up in the bed, a naked escort tiredly relaxing on both his sides.

"Shit..." he mumbled as he tried to think fast a way out of his current predicament. Jumping out of the bed, almost tripping over one of the girls, he quickly grabbed his silk boxers and pulled them on before proceeding to throw the duvet over the girls, trying to at least cover up their nakedness.

"Chuck?" she called out once more, this time turning the bedroom doorknob. He knew he was screwed.

"Are you in... here...?" her voice trailed as she stepped into the room and quickly surveyed the scene she had walked in on. "Unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "Just... unbelievable!" she declared once more before stomping back out.

"Blair, wait!" he called after her, quickly grabbing his robe and tossing it on, closing the bedroom door behind him as he chased after her. "Let me explain!"

"What's there to explain, Chuck?! Clearly I was wrong," she huffed as she impatiently tapped her foot, wishing the elevator would hurry up.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore! All day, I followed you around... every sign pointed otherwise and I was sure you were going to show up-"

"You followed me?"

"Yeah... and like I said, I was so sure you were going to show up but then when you didn't... I don't know... I thought I had misread everything I saw today, that I was wrong, you really were done with me... I didn't care if I lived or died! I just wanted... needed to feel something, anything other than what I was feeling," he attempted to explain to her as the elevator finally arrived.

"Dorota's water broke – that's why I was late!" she snapped as she stepped onto the elevator.

"Blair, I'm sorry!"

"Save it, Chuck. I'm done."

"You could have texted me!" he called after her as the doors began to close.

"This day never happened!" she yelled back, tossing the familiar bouquet of peonies at his feet just before the doors shut.

Chuck sighed in defeat as he gently beat his head against the wall. Reliving and failing today didn't hurt as much as it did the first time, however it still wasn't good.

"Hello, faithful friend," he commented to his decanter of scotch once he reached the bar and helped himself to a drink.

It was going to be yet another night of drinking away the pain.

At least this time he had some entertainment, even if he wasn't fully in the mood anymore.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I'm glad to hear that most of you are familiar with Groundhog Day and are excited to read this twist on it!=D_

 _Keep in mind, Chuck still hasn't fully figured out just what the hell is going on nor the slightest idea on how to try and fix it._

 _Any guesses on what happens next? Leave me a review and let me know!_

 _Until next week, XoXo!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck groaned yet again as he hit the snooze on his alarm, noting that it was eight am.

"Why the hell did I set the alarm so early?" he couldn't help wondering as he rolled back over and attempted to go back to sleep. He let out an annoyed sigh as he as he realized that the pair of escorts he had for company last night were nowhere to be found and once again he didn't feel nearly as hungover as he knew he should be.

He had just dozed off again when he heard Jenny's voice from out in the foyer.

"Thanks for letting me crash last night," she spoke again.

"Hey, no problem, anytime okay?" he heard Nate tell her once more.

"This seriously can't be happening," Chuck groaned to himself as he buried his head under his pillow and tried to go back to sleep, hoping and praying to whoever that he would wake up and it would all have just been a bad dream.

"Hey man, get up – don't you have some 'Big Romantic Gesture' to make to Blair today?" Nate urged him as he entered Chuck's room a little while later.

"I don't know, do I?" Chuck grumbled as he tried to ignore his roommate. "Was that Little Jenny Humphrey I heard out there earlier?" he had to ask.

"Yeah, sorry – she crashed here last night, what with everything that had happened..." Nate began.

"Everything that happened? What do you mean?" Chuck eagerly questioned as he sat up, giving Nate his full attention. Hopeful that something had changed.

"You know, with her tipping off William so he could evade the police..." Nate reminded him, much to his dismay. "Yeah I know, I'm not thrilled with what she did either," Nate continued. "But she needed somewhere to stay as I guess things got a little tense at Lily's after we all left... I swear though, nothing happened! I passed out while she was jabbering on about something," he quickly tried to explain.

"Fine, whatever," Chuck muttered, clearly annoyed.

"But hey, I brought you coffee and today's paper," Nate announced as he produced both. "It's almost ten o'clock – you should probably get up if you're going to get everything ready for your plans with Blair," he reminded him once more.

"This isn't today's paper..." Chuck mumbled under his breath as he looked it over once Nate had already retreated. Once again, the headlines stated that The Knicks had beat The Heat 89-86 and contained coverage of the charity event, saying it was from the night before.

And then right on schedule, his phone chimed, alerting him to a new notification.

"Goddamnit!" he heard Nate exclaim from elsewhere in the penthouse, obviously having just read the blast. Before even opening it Chuck knew it was about Serena and Dan.

"Same shit, different day," Chuck grumbled to himself as he resigned himself to let nature run its course yet again.

* * *

Chuck waited at the top of The Empire State Building, seven o'clock coming and going. He knew she most likely wouldn't show – however he was letting nature run its course today and she was most likely at the hospital with Dorota who no doubt went into labor (not even Chuck Bass could change that from happening). Why he had allowed himself to be tortured today with the slightest hope that maybe things would be different was beyond him.

As he turned to leave, an idea occurred to him.

And instead of returning to The Empire, where he knew he would most likely encounter Jenny Humphrey, he had his driver make a detour instead.

* * *

Blair was in tears as she road the elevator to her penthouse a little while later, having waited until she was behind the closed doors to let them flow freely. She knew she was taking a risk, going to The Empire State Building as late she did, however she couldn't just leave Dorota in her time of need. She knew Chuck would understand – he had to – however she realized it was foolish of her to think he'd wait for her. Chuck Bass waited for no one and neither did Blair Waldorf. People waited for them, not the other way around. She knew she should have texted him, letting him know she was coming and was just running late, however she also knew it would ruin the surprise and suspense of the moment. Yet she had hoped she would be the exception for Chuck.

The penthouse was dark and quiet when she stepped out of the elevator except for the sound of her heels clicking on the floor as she made her way across the foyer. As she approached the stairs, deciding to resign herself to her room for the night and perhaps do some packing for Paris as she knew her mother would want to leave early tomorrow, she paused as she noticed a figure sitting there on the stairs, waiting.

"Chuck?" she questioned hopefully as she quickly attempted to wipe her tear-stained cheeks. She couldn't think of anyone else it would have been.

"Hi Blair," he quietly spoke as he stood to meet her.

"What... what are you doing here?" she had to ask, her voice nervously wavering as she approached him, bouquet of peonies in hand. She desperately hoped that he was there for them and not simply to berate her for not showing up earlier.

"I see you got my flowers," he merely answered, noting the bouquet she was clinging to in one of her delicate hands.

"Dorota went into labor..." Blair sheepishly told him as she recalled the event of the evening. "She had the baby – a little girl, Ana," she continued with a smile as he simply nodded along, having already known the news. "Chuck, she's beautiful," she added, having stopped by the hospital again after her failure to meet him at The Empire State Building and then being unable to find him at The Empire.

"I can imagine," he remarked as he took a step closer to her, now standing right in front of her.

"But Chuck... what are you doing here?" she asked again, realizing he never answered her question.

"I knew something was holding you up and I didn't want to intrude on Dorota and Vanya's moment," he confessed.

"You should have just come – Serena was there, as were Nate and Dan... my mother and Cyrus... Lily and Rufus... Eric..." her voice trailed.

"Would _you_ have wanted me to come though?" he had to ask. He knew he was taking a chance by coming to her house, however he had to believe she still wanted him. Wanted them.

"Yes, Chuck. I would have," she replied, firm in her answer. "I wouldn't have gone to The Empire State Building at all if I had any doubts," she assured him.

"What changed your mind?" he curiously wondered. While he knew from having followed her the previous day that she had been spending her time trying to avoid The Empire State Building to no avail, obviously something had convinced her to give in.

"I wasn't going to show up – I was resolved not to... every bone in my body tried to slow me. Every voice in my head screamed 'don't'," she admitted as she took a step closer, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But...?" he pressed her to go on as he placed his hands around her waist, her signature scent invading his nostrils. It was almost intoxicating to him.

"I decided to follow my heart... because I love you," she smiled as he sighed in relief at hearing her confession, pulling her close to him in his arms. "I can't deny that our path hasn't been without it's complications but you said it last night – in the end... love makes everything simple."

"I'm sorry for ever doubting," he apologized as he squeezed her tightly. "I love you too and all that matters is that we're here now," Chuck told her as he began planting kisses along the exposed flesh along her neck.

"Chuck," she giggled gleefully as she felt his lips work their way up to her ear, across her cheek and finally to her lips where she pulled him in close and kissed him as well, their mouths and tongues working a familiar dance. One they both had missed.

"Are you sure?" he questioned breathlessly as he pulled himself away from her for just a moment. "Is this – us – really what you want?"

"Yes," she quickly nodded, all doubt in her mind having ceased. "I'm positive," she confirmed as she hungrily pulled him back to her, her mouth against his once more.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, as they had already lost enough the past few months, Chuck scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her upstairs to her room, bridal style.

* * *

It had been a memorable reunion – one he would not soon forget.

In their post-coital bliss they had discussed their plans for the future. Plans to build their lives together. Build their empires together. Build a family together.

As they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms, Chuck couldn't imagine the day ending any other way. He couldn't imagine how things could have gone differently – he let things play out as they originally were supposed to, he didn't succumb to temptation or get involved with Jenny and him and Blair were still set to get their happy ending together. While he didn't officially propose like he had originally intended when he gave her the ultimatum, they were back together. He had agreed to go to Paris with her tomorrow – agreeing that a break from the city and Gossip Girl would be good for them and provide them both with an opportunity to reconnect away from prying eyes.

He also decided that he would take the ring with him. A private dinner at the top of The Eiffel Tower would a perfect proposal for her.

The last thing Chuck Bass remembered as his body and mind shut down was the smell of her and her familiar form curled up against him.

He was happy.

They were happy.

Everything was right with the world and how it should be.

Or so he thought.

* * *

 _AN: Don't hate me! Any thoughts on what will happen when Chuck wakes up?_

 _And Happy Monday everyone! And happy post Day Light Savings Time... for those of us that suffer through it...? Fortunately for Chuck, that's not a problem he's currently having to deal with ;-)_

 _As always - thanks so much for you feedback and for favoriting/following this story! Leave me your thoughts and we'll continue next week - same time, same place :-D_


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck's alarm went off promptly at eight am, however out of habit and without even thinking, with his eyes still shut he reached over and turned the annoying thing off. He was quite content to stay in bed a bit longer. He had no sooner started to doze off again when he heard voices outside the room.

"Thanks for letting me crash last night," he heard the familiar female voice speak from out in the hallway, yet again.

"No..." he groaned as he rolled over. Reaching beside him, he felt the space was deathly cold. "No!" he gasped as he opened his eyes and shot up in the bed, realizing he was in his own bed, not hers where he had fallen asleep with her last night.

"Hey, no problem, anytime okay?" Chuck heard Nate tell Jenny as their conversation, which was now becoming routine, carried on.

"No, no, no!" he yelled in anger and frustration as he threw back the duvet to confirm to himself that she wasn't there, that they hadn't at some point returned back to his place for the night. Practically leaping out of the bed, Chuck rushed over to his en suite, just to check that maybe she hadn't woken up early and was perhaps taking a bath.

"No!" he screamed. He didn't understand what had happened. Everything had been perfect. They had been perfect. They had made plans...

"Dude, is everything okay?" Nate wondered as he had apparently entered the bedroom, curious as to what his roommate was upset about.

"Blair... you, you didn't happen to see her, did you?" Chuck frantically asked as he pushed past his best friend and made his way out into the foyer, making his way to the kitchen. Maybe she had made coffee or ordered up breakfast? He had to believe she was still here. That this wasn't happening again.

"What? You mean today?" Nate questioned, now growing confused as Chuck nodded. "Last I saw her was with you at the charity ball last night, when you two were spilling all your issues to that fraud of a doctor."

"What day is it?" Chuck demanded to know as he continued his search. "Is this today's paper?" he asked, holding up the offending literature that spewed the headline of The Knicks beating The Heat 89-86.

"Today's Saturday," Jenny spoke up, as she curiously followed Nate who was now following Chuck.

"And hey, shouldn't you be getting ready? I recall you saying last night about some grand romantic gesture you're planning on making to Blair today? Something involving The Empire State Building..." Nate tried to remind him with a slight smile. He was pleased to see his best friend was taking the initiative with Blair, laying it all out on the line, putting the ball in her court.

"I already did that... we were happy... we made plans... plans to leave for Paris this morning," Chuck blurted out as he remembered. That must have been what happened – she had merely returned home to finish packing her bags. She did say her mother wanted to leave as soon as possible. That had to be it. "I need to make a phone call," he announced as he retreated to his room, leaving Jenny and Nate standing there even more confused.

* * *

"Come on, Blair... pick up..." he spoke to himself as he waited for her to pick up the line. Growing annoyed as it went to voicemail, he tossed the thing on the bed and decided to go get ready regardless. At first he didn't even bother checking it when his phone signaled a new notification, but then he heard Nate cursing a moment later and curiosity got the best of him

"What the hell is going on?" Chuck wondered as he looked back and forth between the newspaper and the Gossip Girl blast now displayed on the screen of his phone. Confused, he finished getting ready and hurried on over to the Waldorf penthouse, hoping and praying he would find answers there.

* * *

"Charles, how lovely to see you... can't say we were expecting you though," Eleanor remarked the moment he stepped off the elevator and into the Waldorf penthouse.

"Ah, Blair must not have told you," he responded with a smile as he stood before his future mother-in-law.

"Told me what?" she wondered, unsure of what he was implying.

"I'll be joining you all in Paris – Blair and I reconciled last night," he explained as he anxiously looked around for any sign of her. "Is she upstairs packing?"

"Packing? My dear, I believe you are confused – while we both know my daughter likes to be on top of things, Dorota hasn't even had her baby yet and while it should happen any day, so help us God, we're not leaving until she does," Eleanor informed him.

"Dorota... hasn't had the baby yet?" Chuck cautiously questioned, starting to grow concerned.

"No, she hasn't but we all wish she would already! Dorota is far too pregnant right now to be of any help," she quipped in annoyance. "And if you and Blair reconciled last night then why did she leave after brunch with that handsome rugby player from Columbia?" Eleanor couldn't help wondering as it did seem odd.

"Shit..." Chuck groaned under his breath as he began to accept what was happening yet again. But why he didn't know. It didn't make any sense.

"Then again, she did mention something at brunch about avoiding The Empire State Building and how Affair to Remember was on TCM last night and it gave her nightmares... that girl, I swear... I can't keep up with her..." Eleanor rambled as Chuck hurried to put his coat back on.

"Thank you, Ms. Rose," he spoke as he quickly rushed to the elevator. He needed to get to the bottom of what was going on.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Nate questioned as he spied Chuck, sitting at the bar, drink in hand as he intensely read something on his laptop. "So are you not proposing to Blair now...?" he couldn't help wondering.

"Nathaniel, tell me – have you ever experienced the phenomenon known as deja vu?" Chuck inquired, completely ignoring his roommate's previous question. If tomorrow was going to be the same as today then what did it matter if he followed through on his plan to meet Blair or not? Obviously Dorota was going to go into labor anyway so he didn't really see it as a pressing matter right now.

"Deja vu? Like when you swear you're doing something you've done before?" Nate asked to clarify.

"Precisely," Chuck confirmed, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen.

"Not that I recall... although sometimes things feel a bit mundane and routine," he offered up proudly.

"That's not the same," Chuck pointed out.

"Okay... why do you ask? Are you experiencing deja vu over something?" Nate pried, curious.

"I think I'm reliving the same day over and over and over again," Chuck spoke bluntly. He knew it sounded crazy but there was no other way to describe it.

"Really? Like you've already lived this day?" Nate questioned only for Chuck to nod in response. "What happens?"

"Well, in the original day, I screwed up royally and ended up sleeping with Jenny. In the second day, I screwed up again, unintentionally pushing Blair and purposely driving Jenny away... however she ended up killing herself due to things Blair and I may have said to her," he informed Nate who stood there by the bar, eying him suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. "I know it sounds crazy," Chuck agreed with what he knew his best friend was thinking. "In the day after that... Jenny's alive again, I spend all day following Blair, got my hopes up only for her to not show up again and once again I screwed it all up."

"And that's it?" Nate inquired once Chuck had finished.

"No... the next day... I thought I had finally gotten it right... everything was perfect... we were happy..." Chuck's voice trailed.

"And then what?"

"That's just it – I don't know!" Chuck exclaimed, frustrated as he thought about it once more. "I woke up this morning and the cycle started all over again!"

"And this is day number... what? Three? Four?

"Four. And frankly, I'd rather get to the bottom of this first and worry about Blair later as I know I'm just bound to screw things up anyway so why rush it?" Chuck added as he continued to scan for articles online.

"Okay... may I ask what happens with me?" Nate pressed, curious for himself.

"Serena ends up breaking up with you," Chuck casually remarked.

"What? But she's the one that screwed up," Nate protested, confused as to how that could possibly happen.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense," Chuck agreed as he began to search for anyone within driving distance who knew anything about deja vu and might have answers for him.

"Okay so anyway, basically, you're Bill Murray," Nate spoke again a moment later after taking it all in.

"Bill Murray?" Chuck questioned, unsure as to what Nate meant exactly.

"Yeah, in that one movie, where every day is Groundhog's Day – the guy relives the same day, over and over and over and over again until he finally learns about himself and grows as a person and finally gets it right with the girl he's in love with," Nate explained causing Chuck to stop what he was doing on the laptop and give him his full, undivided attention.

"He learns about himself, grows as a person and finally gets it right with the girl he's in love with..." Chuck repeated as his voice trailed, getting lost in thought. "Do they say why it happened? What caused it?" he anxiously wondered as he returned back to the computer, this time doing a search on the movie in question.

"I don't remember," Nate regretfully admitted, sad he couldn't be of more help. "But it was a good movie!"

"How long does it take him to get it all figured out?" Chuck continued to ask. While he recalled having heard of the movie before, it had likely been years since he actually watched it.

"Well there's some debate over the time frame – some people speculate nine days, others ten years... I even read one theory that he's stuck in the time loop for almost thirty-five years!" Nate declared.

"Nine days is long enough – hell so is four! I can't imagine doing this for ten years or even thirty-five! One would go mad!"

"Yeah... at one point in the movie he eventually does," Nate offered up. "But all his attempts are unsuccessful!" he quickly added, fearing he may have just put a very bad idea into his best friend's head.

"One of the film's screenwriters – Danny Rubin - is still alive and lectures at Harvard... I think I know what I'm doing today," Chuck announced as he closed his laptop and stood to retrieve his coat. Even if the film itself was fiction, a writer would have had to have done their research in order to make the movie's premise somewhat believable, even if the concept was far-fetched, he tried to reason.

* * *

"Mr. Rubin?" Chuck inquired as he popped his head into the so-called office he was informed that he would most likely find the man he was looking for.

"My office hours ended this morning-" the man stated without bothering to look up from the papers on his desk.

"I'm Chuck Bass," Chuck hastily introduced himself, trying to make the older man realize his urgency in the matter.

" _The_ Chuck Bass?" Danny Rubin questioned, pausing for a moment to look up and see for himself.

"That would be me," Chuck confirmed as he walked further into the office to shake the man's hand.

"What brings you all the way to Harvard on a Saturday afternoon? Considering enrolling in the fall? I'm sure the university would love to have someone renounced liked yourself as an alumni," Mr. Rubin stated with a warm smile. "However from what I've heard... you don't strike me as the screenwriter type..."

"No, you're right – I'm not," Chuck admitted as he helped himself to a seat across from the man. "There's... actually something I came here to see you about specifically," he began although slightly hesitant. "You see... I have a little bit of a problem."

"A problem?" Mr. Rubin inquired, intrigued. He found it hard to believe a rich kid like the son of world-known businessman Bart Bass could possibly need the help of him.

"You wrote the screenplay to the 90s film Groundhog Day, correct?" Chuck questioned, wanting to make sure he was in fact talking to the right person.

"Of course – it's actually the main work I'm known for. My greatest accomplishment some say... fortunately it's become a cultural icon or otherwise I fear I may have been forgotten completely," the man rambled with a slight laugh.

"And I assume that when writing you tend to do your research?" Chuck pressed him further, eager for answers.

"As much as one possibly can when writing a work of fiction, yes," Mr. Rubin confirmed. "You seriously came all the way here to ask me about a screenplay I wrote nearly twenty years ago?"

"I... god, this is going to sound crazy... but I'm living my own personal version of your movie," Chuck finally blurted out, deciding it was best to just say it and get it over with. If anyone would understand what he was going through it would have to be this man.

"You're what?" Danny Rubin asked, a loss for words. "That's... not possible. It's fiction."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that I've been reliving the same day over and over and over... no matter what I do, I wake up the next morning, in my bed – the alarm going off at the exact same time, the newspaper always the same. The same events happening... I can't escape it! I need your help! What do I do?" Chuck frantically demanded, desperate for answers.

"I... I don't know what I can do to help," the man stuttered, still at a complete loss. What he was hearing was absurd. He then remembered that Bart Bass's son had had quite the reputation over the years, it wasn't uncommon to see the young man in various tabloids. "Have you been taking anything lately? Drugs perhaps?"

"No, I'm not on anything!" Chuck exclaimed, growing frustrated. "Just... tell me what I need to do! In the movie, what exactly was the key to Bill Murray breaking the curse and ending the loop?" he requested, now slightly calmer.

"In the movie... Phil – Bill Murray's character - realizes what the right priorities are. That it's not about him but instead... it's about those around him. How he can help others, making them happy... all while enriching his own life in the process," Mr. Rubin explained. "When he realizes that it's not all about him, it's then the cycle breaks. I don't know you personally, Chuck, but maybe try and be selfless – help those around you," he suggested.

Chuck sat back in the chair and pondered what the man had just told him. "Help others..." he thought out loud to himself. He remembered the mess Serena had gotten herself into with Dan... and while he had successfully avoided her the last few days, he did recall Georgina stopping by, desperate for help as well. With a nod he accepted that that would be his new plan of action, agreeing to give it a shot tomorrow. "Thank you for your time," he spoke to the writer as he stood to leave, shaking the man's hand once more.

"Kid really needs to lay off the drugs," the man uttered to himself as he watched the infamous former playboy leave his office before returning to his reading.

* * *

"Chuck!" he heard the voice of his stepsister call to him as he no sooner stepped off the elevator in his penthouse and began to walk to his room.

"Serena? What brings you here?" he curiously questioned as he stopped and changed his course to meet her in the main room.

"How could you!" she snapped at him as he approached her.

"How could I what?" Chuck spoke with frustration, curious as to just what now he was being accused of.

"You give Blair an ultimatum, talk about making some grand romantic gesture... and then you blow her off?!" Serena stated in disbelief. "Please tell me something life threatening happened otherwise... that's a pretty shitty thing to do to someone you supposedly love."

"Sis..." he started as he rubbed his temples, trying not to lose patience. He couldn't wait for this cycle to end – it seemed liked nothing he did was right.

"Seriously, Chuck – how could you?" Serena demanded to know once more. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I'm sure you're about to inform me," he mumbled under his breath as he walked over to the bar and promptly began to pour himself a drink. God knew he needed it.

"Blair came home crying. Again. Because of you," Serena laid into him. "She resisted all day, having made up her mind she wasn't going to give in and meet you, yet for some reason she changed her mind and yeah okay, she got there a little late because Dorota went into labor, but still... she asked the guard at the top of The Empire State Building and he said no one that matched your description had been there all day! She even came here, hoping you two could talk but again, you weren't there! Seriously, what the hell?!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand..." he muttered as he walked past her, drink in hand, and retreated to his room for the night.

While he made the choice to ride out to Harvard for the day instead of following through with the plans he had previously made, he did regret being the cause of Blair's tears yet again. He hadn't taken that into account when he made his spur of the moment trip today.

Fortunately for him, he knew tomorrow would come and that it was another day – another chance – to make things right. It had to be – no one had gotten what they wanted today. There was no possible way the cycle could have broken.

* * *

 _AN: Happy Monday! And as always, thanks for all your comments and follows/favorites!_

 _Alright so Chuck is becoming a bit more aware of what's going on, now he just needs to figure out how to break the cycle. Any guesses as to how he attempts to fix things for others?_

 _And fun fact: Danny Rubin was actually one of the screenwriters for the movie and according to Wiki he does regularly guest lecture at Harvard =)_

 _Until next week! XoXo_


	5. Chapter 5

At eight am on the dot Chuck heard his alarm going off. Instead of groaning about it though he was glad he had set it so early this time.

"Morning Sunshines," he announced as he burst into Nate's room with a tray of espresso for them both a little while later after having gotten ready for the day. Normally he wouldn't care to bother Nate while he was in his room with a girl, yet he knew he needed to pop in before something he couldn't fix happened between Nate and little Jenny Humphrey.

"Hey uh, Jenny's just on her way out actually... she just uh, crashed here... for the night..." Nate quickly spoke, trying his best to assure his roommate that nothing happened.

"Save it, - I know nothing untoward happened," Chuck reassured him, although truth was he was a bit relieved.

"Okay... I'm gonna go get dressed," Jenny declared as she quickly scrambled towards the bathroom, away from Chuck.

"Be careful, Nathaniel – you and Serena are on thin ice. All it takes is for someone to tap their foot for it to crack," Chuck warned once Jenny was out of earshot.

"And what exactly do you know about relationships?" Nate couldn't help wondering. Chuck was probably the last person he'd ever take relationship advice from.

"A lot actually as I'm trying to save my own," Chuck confessed as he pulled out his phone to check the time. "I suggest you do the same!" he hollered out to the foyer where Nate had disappeared to. Looking at the clock, he noted he still had time, assuming he could beat Jenny to Brooklyn.

* * *

"Serena?" Chuck called out into the Humphrey loft, having remembered they kept a spare key in the hallway. "Serena?" he called again as he made his way in further, nervous as to just what he was about to walk into. "Sis! Wake up!" he bellowed as he stepped into Dan's room, the door having been left ajar for anyone to just walk in and see Humphrey and Serena asleep in his bed.

"What time is it?" Serena groggily wondered as she tried not to wake up.

"Late enough," Chuck declared as he rolled his eyes before noticing her jeans lying on the floor next to the bed. "Get up," he demanded as he threw the pants at her on the bed.

"Oh shit! Serena, get up – it's morning!" Dan exclaimed as he quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Oh my god!" Serena declared as she too quickly sat up, scrambling for clothes. "Chuck, what are you doing here?! And don't look!" she ordered as she reached to put her pants on.

"Are you seriously forgetting we lived under the same roof for awhile? And I'm stopping you from ruining what you have with Nate," he responded with an edge to his voice as he turned his back to them both, watching the front the door. He knew Jenny would be by soon. "Come on, we need to get you out of here before anyone sees and it ends up on Gossip Girl," he added as he waited impatiently for her to hurry up.

"Alright, alright... I'm coming," she assured him as she looked around for her boots. "Last night..."

"Was a mistake. A big mistake," Dan spoke up, trying his best to get it through to Chuck.

"Nothing happened last night," Serena added as she peeled off Dan's shirt that she had fallen asleep in.

"Yeah... nothing at all – we simply fell asleep... after a bottle of wine and lots of talking," Dan felt the need to include.

"Spare me the details and excuses – the less I know the better," Chuck informed them. "Come on!" he stressed to Serena, glancing behind him to see just what was taking her so long.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Serena snapped, annoyed at Chuck's antics. "How... how did you even know where I was?" she couldn't help wondering as he quickly began ushering her towards the front door.

"It's a long story..." he grumbled as he reached to open the door, only for it to swing open, putting them face to face with Jenny.

"Uh... hi again, Chuck," Jenny remarked, a bit surprised to see him again already and at her home no less. "Serena?"

"Hi, Jenny! Bye, Jenny!" Serena called over her shoulder as Chuck continued to lead them away, not paying any mind to Little J on their way towards the steps. He could only hope Dan could come up with some convincing reason as to why they were both there.

* * *

"Georgina Sparks," Chuck spoke as he saw her now standing in the foyer. He had been expecting her visit, curious as to just what it was exactly she needed help with since he had blown her off previously.

"Da," she responded in Russian. "Nice hotel by the way... for the Upper West Side that is..."

"Look, just so we're clear – Operation Ditch the Bitch in Belarus was all Blair's idea," he was quick to point out.

"I don't want revenge – I need help," Georgina spoke, getting to her point already. "I'm scared."

"And what makes you think that I would care? That I would even bother helping you?" he inquired. One would have to admit, it did seem odd, given their history and him usually siding with Blair, Serena and Nate when it came to matters in dealing with Georgie that she would come to him.

"This isn't like the other times, Chuck," she began to plead. "The Russians don't mess around – it's really cold there... and there's like barely any designer jeans... and the average citizen drinks about 38 pints of pure alcohol a year!"

"What is it exactly you want help with, Georgina?" he cut to the chase.

With a sigh, she quickly began unfastening her coat. When she turned and opened it, his jaw nearly dropped as he looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"What the..." he uttered, lost for words.

"I'm pregnant," she announced with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"And how exactly do you expect me to help you with that?" he couldn't help wondering. "And don't you dare even try to claim that I'm the father because we both know that's not possible!"

"Don't worry, Bass – it's not your spawn," she stated with a slight grin, pleased that she could still easily make him squirm. "Although I do know who the father is..."

"Then shouldn't you be asking him for help?" Chuck stated the obvious.

"I would but I don't know how to tell him yet – he doesn't know and well... the Russians are after me and right now I'm more concerned for my safety and the safety of my baby than tracking down my baby daddy," she remarked, growing impatient. "So do you think you can help?"

"I... can set you up in a private suite for now, under an alias of course, if that would suffice?" he offered up. He genuinely had no clue just what more he could do for her. He was in no position to try and go up against the Russian Mafia right now and the only he knew that had ties capable of doing so was supposed to be going into labor later today.

"I guess that'll work... for now," she decided after thinking it over for a moment.

"I'll make the call and have them send up a keycard right away – you're welcome to wait here," he told her, prompting her to make her way over towards one of the couches.

"Thank you, Chuck," she gratefully told him.

 _Two people helped, two more to go_ , he thought to himself, deciding he would continue his streak into Brooklyn and help Dorota get to the hospital when her water broke before meeting Blair at The Empire State Building.

* * *

It was going on five o'clock when he made his way to Brooklyn, just a tad bit early but he knew it was better to be there when it happened than show up late.

So far the day had been going great. He had successfully gotten Serena out of the Humphrey loft before any suspicions were raised and Jenny wasn't able to snap a picture to send to Gossip Girl and therefore his best friend was none the wiser regarding where his girlfriend had spent last night and with whom. And he even helped the likes of Georgina – that was completely selfless of him as he never would go out of his way to help her. All that was left now was to get Dorota to the hospital and for him to meet Blair at The Empire State Building. It had to work, he just knew it.

However as six o'clock came and went and the sun began to set Chuck started to get a little worried.

 _Where are they? They should have arrived by now... something wasn't right_ , he thought to himself as he began to grow anxious.

"Arthur, to The Empire State Building," he ordered his driver as seven o'clock was fast approaching. Whatever happened with Dorota, he knew he needed to be there for Blair when she showed up. He would not be the reason for her tears anymore, he decided.

Yet seven o'clock came and went and still no sign of Blair. Knowing that she was most likely running late because of Dorota, he decided to wait a little bit longer. He was sure she would show up. She had came yesterday and all the previous days on her own accord without his interference or persuasion. There was no reason she wouldn't be there, he rationalized.

"Sir," the guard near the stairs spoke to him, pulling him back to reality. "I'm sorry but we're shutting down for the night – I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the man regretfully informed him.

Looking at his watch, Chuck noted it was going on eight. In all the previous days Blair was never this late. It was painfully becoming clear to him that she wasn't coming. Something had obviously happened.

Resigning himself with a sigh, Chuck tossed the bouquet of pink peonies in the trash nearby. _At least this way if she does show up, she'll know you tried_ , he told himself as he approached the lift.

* * *

While he had tried to remain hopeful the entire ride home, he had to admit he wasn't too surprised to be stepping into an empty penthouse. No Blair... not even Jenny was there.

Frustrated as he thought he had done everything right, he helped himself to a drink, bringing the decanter of scotch with him as he made his way over to the couch.

He had dozed off at some point, glass still in hand, when he was woken up by the sound of Serena giggling.

"Oh hey, man!" Nate greeted him as they stopped in the entryway. "I take it things didn't go well?" he wondered as he stood there with his arm around Serena's waist. They both had clearly been drinking.

"You could say that..." Chuck mumbled as he sat up and poured himself another glass. "Where have you two been?"

"The hospital," Serena spoke up, a hint of excitement in her voice. "Dorota had the baby!" she practically squealed.

"Congrats to her and Vanya," Chuck grumbled with an obvious lack of enthusiasm. "Was Blair there?" he couldn't help asking. He needed to know. At least to make sure she was alright and nothing major had happened to her like an accident or something.

"Yeah," Serena replied with a nod. "Her, and Dan... and Camer-" she was quickly interrupted by Nate though, reminding her not to mention that last little bit around Chuck. "And the rest of her family!" Serena quickly tried to cover.

"I'm sorry, man," Nate took over, knowing it was too late and that Chuck had already heard Serena slip up.

"It's whatever..." he sighed with a hint of sadness. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong – he went out of his way to help everyone and yet she still didn't show and instead she was still with that Columbia Rugby player. "Why are you two so chummy this evening?" he couldn't help wondering. "She cheated on you with Dan and yet you two are acting like everything's fine again... I can't believe you'd be _that_ forgiving _that_ fast," he remarked absentmindedly as he downed the last of his drink.

"What?!" Nate exclaimed, this having been news to him. "You cheated on me?" he questioned Serena.

"Damnit, Chuck! What the hell?! Just because you're pissed off and moping over the fact that Blair didn't choose you doesn't mean you have to ruin other people's relationships!" Serena snapped at him.

"I think you did a pretty good job ruining your relationship on your own, _sis_ ," he sneered as he poured himself another glass. "He was bound to find out anyway... what with being on Gossip Girl and everything..." his voice trailed as he retrieved his phone to show them.

"What are you talking about? I didn't seen anything about Serena and Dan on Gossip Girl today," Nate pointed out to him.

"Here, let me pull it up... I don't know how you missed it," he stated as he began to search for the blast but to no avail. "What the hell...?" he wondered, confused as it seemed the post didn't exist. "I could have sworn it was there... Jenny sent it in..." his voice trailed only for him to suddenly remember. Jenny never sent it in. Because he had intervened, getting Serena away from Dan before Jenny arrived and had the chance. Nate really was clueless as to what happened between Serena and Dan. And he had just screwed it all up. And because there was no Gossip Girl blast, Blair never had a reason to go to Brooklyn to lay into Jenny. Her conversation with Dan regarding signs never happened and she somehow successfully managed to avoid The Empire State Building.

No wonder she didn't show today. The chain of events that made her realize what she wanted never happened. And it was all his fault.

"Damnit! Chuck yelled as he threw his glass across the room, causing it to shatter and making Serena jump. Without even attempting to clean it up, he retreated to his room for the night. He knew tomorrow was going to be yet another day to try again whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

 _AN: Happy belated Easter to those of you who celebrate!_

 _So, Chuck tried to do good for others... and it completely backfired. How do you think that will affect him?_

 _As always, thank you so much for the reviews/comments and favorites/follows! I do appreciate them all and I LOVE hearing your thoughts!_

 _Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: The first half of this chapter Chuck does display some... slightly disturbing(?) behavior, if you will... those that are familiar with the Groundhog Day movie most likely know what part we've reached (several of you asked about it your recent reviews). Just wanted to give a heads up before proceeding!_

* * *

Just like clockwork, at eight am sharp Chuck's alarm went off, yet today he didn't even care. He had tried his hardest to be selfless, helping out his friends... even helping Georgina and it only bit him in the ass. In the end everyone was happy but him.

 _What was the point?_ He thought to himself as he rolled back over in bed, burying his face into the pillows, willing himself to go back to sleep and to never wake up again.

Only he knew he couldn't be that lucky.

As if Jenny loudly leaving a little while later wasn't enough to get him out of bed, Nate's familiar string of cursing after his phone notification went off did the trick.

Tired of dealing with it all, Chuck decided to grab a bottle of whatever he had left in the bar – "A bottle of Dom, of course," he grumbled to himself as he just happened to grab that particular bottle first, as if fate were playing a cruel trick on him – and dragged himself up the stairs to the roof where he stood at the edge, leaning against the railing, overlooking the city he once loved.

From where he stood, he could see Central Park, and he tortured himself thinking of how she was most likely there, with Dorota and that Cameron guy from Columbia, feeding the ducks... further off in the distance he spied The Empire State Building, standing tall. That damn building was starting to become the bane of his existence he decided as he cursed it.

He took another sip of Dom straight from the bottle when he decided he couldn't do this anymore.

He couldn't go on, reliving the same day, not knowing if anything he did mattered, if he would ever succeed in obtaining a different outcome and breaking this curse he seemed to be stuck with. He didn't care what Bill Murray's character did in the movie to pass the time. This was no life. At least not one worth living. And he didn't care to try anymore. How the guy in the movie survived for what Nate told him people speculated to be decades was beyond him. It had been at least six days (he was starting to lose track) and he was already done.

Looking down below, he figured it couldn't hurt or do anymore harm than he had already experienced. No matter what he did, he knew he wasn't going to wake up with Blair beside him tomorrow morning.

With a sigh of resignation, Chuck took one last sip from the bottle before dropping it to the ground beside him, watching the glass shatter into pieces.

Shattered.

That's how he was beginning to feel. His heart was shattered every day, having to endure the same torture and misery day after day... and even on days when he thought he got it right, got to spend it with her... he'd still wake up alone the next day, having to try, try and try again.

This needed to end.

Carefully slipping one leg over the railing and then hoisting himself up over to stand on the small ledge on the other side, Chuck stood there for a moment, his back to the world as he still held onto the railing with both hands, deciding if this was really what he wanted to do.

Looking over his shoulder, he noted it was a long way down. And that it would most likely hurt like a bitch.

He remembered being in this position once before, nearly a year and a half ago... however it had been Blair to stop him, to prevent him from going over the edge for good.

Yet she wasn't here this time. Nor would she be.

"Just do it," he told himself as he realized just how tightly he was still holding on. "This ends now."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pushing himself away from the ledge and building as he finally let go. As he felt himself freefalling, the wind howling against him, he opened his eyes and exhaled. Watching the sky above as he fell, it was an almost euphoric experience.

And then he heard screams of the people below as he felt the back of his head smack against the pavement, hard, along with his back.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Chuck sat up suddenly with a gasp as he heard his alarm sounding. Looking at his phone, he noted it was once again eight am. Rubbing the back of his head, he was a little surprised, despite knowing he shouldn't be, that his head wasn't sore, nor was the rest of his body.

Walking over to the bedroom door, he could hear Nate and Jenny carrying on a conversation in Nate's room across the hall.

Annoyed, he trudged out into the penthouse and over to his safe where he punched in the security code and removed the handgun he had kept in there in case of emergencies.

"This is definitely an emergency," Chuck muttered to himself as he eyed the piece over in his hands.

"What are you doing with that?" he heard Nate nervously wonder from behind him.

"Taking care of a problem," Chuck announced as he closed the barrel and then the safe, taking the gun back to his room with him.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his door closed, as he waited for Jenny to leave. As much as he wasn't necessarily a fan of the girl, he decided he didn't want to traumatize her any further than he knew she already would be today.

As soon as the elevator chimed its departure, Chuck seized the moment.

The steel was cool against his lips. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun going off was the last thing he heard.

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Damnit!" Chuck groggily cursed as he reached over to silence the nuisance. And here, he had believed The Empire State Building to be the bane of his existence days ago... now he was starting to think it was the damn alarm he had set.

He wasn't even sure what day he was on at this point.

It had been at least a week or so since he first jumped from the roof.

And then shot himself.

And then hung himself with his signature scarf.

Electrocuted himself in the bath tub with the stupid espresso maker that Nate could never figure out how to work (although he had to admit, he had looked forward to taking that thing out with him once he thought of the idea).

Purposely walking into traffic.

Speeding his motorcycle into oncoming traffic.

He once spent an entire day drinking pure alcohol nonstop, just to see how long that would take to kill himself.

Then there was the day he decided to experiment with every drug he knew how to get his hands on quickly.

Having run out of both quick and easy and "creative" ways to kill himself in hopes of bringing an end to his frustration, Chuck decided today he would seek out help once more.

"Danny Rubin," the voice answered on the other end of the phone.

"It's Chuck Bass," Chuck announced himself, frustration clearly in his voice. "I took your advice... and it sucked."

"Excuse me?" Mr. Rubin questioned, confused as to just what the young man on the phone was referring to. "Have we met?"

"Shit, I forgot..." Chuck drawled as he realized that of course the screenwriter wouldn't remember meeting him. Only Chuck was aware that they were reliving the same day over and over again. "I realize you don't remember meeting me, but I assure you, we have. To get to the point, I'm living my own personal Groundhog Day. I came to you... I don't know, days? Weeks? Ago... you gave me some advice, saying I should be selfless, work on my priorities... help out others for a change instead of only focusing on my own desires... I did that and it sucked and it still didn't work," Chuck quickly informed him, annoyed.

"What... what exactly did you do?" Mr. Rubin inquired, a bit intrigued by this conversation.

"I helped my friends – the way the day originally played out... they broke up – my best friend found out my stepsister cheated on him and then she ended up breaking it off with him... I took your advice and helped them though, making it so my best friend was none the wiser to my stepsister's lapse of judgment and in turn, certain events didn't happen and it cost me my relationship as I was supposed to win back my girlfriend in the end. I even went out of my way to help out someone I completely loathe and yet I still didn't get a damn thing out of it in the end!" Chuck barked. "Nothing I do matters! I've even killed myself so many times that I've lost track yet at eight am every morning I wake up, back in my bed, my alarm going off and the day starting all over again."

"Chuck... I'm... I'm awfully sorry to hear that... are you sure this is something you've actually experienced and not just some reoccurring nightmare you may be having?" the man couldn't help questioning. The screenplay he had written was merely fiction. Things like that didn't happen in real life. He was starting to think that perhaps maybe this young man could really use some professional help, especially if he believed he had been physically hurting himself like he said.

"You asked me that before," Chuck seethed, trying to prevent himself from snapping as he knew that wouldn't help them get anywhere with this conversation. "Give me some advice," he demanded, his jaw clenched. "Some _new_ advice," he made sure to specify.

"Okay, so... let me get this straight," the man spoke after a brief pause to think. "You tried to help others, make it about your friends and not yourself?"

"Correct," Chuck confirmed as he waited for something useful.

"You're probably not going to like what I'm going to say but... perhaps it's fate," the screenwriter finally suggested.

"Fate?" Chuck scoffed at the idea. "Fate that I'm supposed to relive the same day over and over and over again? With no hope of ever breaking the cycle and moving on with my life?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," the man quickly tried to clarify. "I mean, maybe it's fate that certain things are supposed to happen – certain things simply need to run their course. You said you intervened in your friends' relationship and while it worked out for them, in doing so, you altered a chain of events that ultimately led to preventing you and your girlfriend from getting back together," he spoke, pausing to let it sink in for Chuck. "Look, Chuck – while it's admirable that you tried to help your friends... sometimes in life things have to happen and it's not your place to fix them. Clearly, you're familiar with my most well-known piece of work – do you recall the scene in the hospital, with the old man?" he questioned Chuck.

"To be honest, I haven't actually watched it in years... it was my roommate who had mentioned it to me in the first place when I once tried to tell him about what I had been experiencing," Chuck informed him. "It was actually what prompted me to contact you in the first place."

"Well if you will recall, Phil – Billy Murray's character – eventually helps out an old homeless man as part of his daily routine. Yet by the end of the day, no matter what he does to help, the old man always dies. One day he even gets him to the hospital before his death, only for the nurse to inform Phil that the man passed away. Confused, Phil asks her why and she tells him it's simply because he was old – these things just happen, it was his time. Perhaps... certain things are supposed to happen, just because – no matter what you do to try and change it, sometimes things are just destined to be the way they are," Mr. Rubin tried to explain. "Maybe it's not up to you to try and fix your friends' relationship."

"So you're saying I shouldn't intervene?" Chuck wondered, now confused as to what it was exactly he was supposed to do.

"Phil did go out of his way to try and make things better for the old man – giving him money, buying him a warm meal, showing him some compassion – perhaps you can still help your friends but not by getting directly involved in their problems," the man suggested. "Whatever happened originally may have happened for a reason."

"I just want Blair back..." Chuck sighed, feeling defeated. So he wasn't supposed to try and prevent Serena and Nate from breaking up – point noted, he thought to himself. Yet that still didn't seem to help him get any closer to finding a way to break the cycle he was stuck in.

"Blair? Is she... your girlfriend?" the man questioned, curious.

"She's... my everything. My life's not worth living without her in it," Chuck sadly admitted not just to Mr. Rubin but also to himself.

"I understand," Mr. Rubin was sympathetic. "It must be hard, but other than what I've already told you... the only thing I can add is to not give up – keep trying, learning along the way, and eventually you'll break the cycle," he offered up.

"Yes, well.. thank you for your time," Chuck told him as he went to hang up.

Sitting back in his seat, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Bored and knowing it was too late to try and make a real difference today, he decided he'd check out the movie Nate had referred to. Maybe seeing it again could give him some fresh insight as to what to try and what not to do?

When it ended a few hours later, Chuck sat up with a new found strength and motivation. _There has to be some way to end this_ , he thought to himself. Having a feeling of hope within after witnessing the happy ending, he decided he needed to go see Blair. Even if he knew she was currently on a date with another man and that he wouldn't end up with her tonight, he needed to do it for himself. It had been too long since he bothered to try and honestly, he missed her.

* * *

"Mister Chuck! What are you doing here? You must go! Miss Blair on date and purposely avoiding you and Empire State Building!" Dorota quipped as she saw him quickly approaching them just outside the Humphrey's loft in Brooklyn a little while later.

"Good to see you too, Dorota..." Chuck greeted her, much to her annoyance, as he stalked up towards them. "And I'm aware she's on a date, however I needed to see her," he explained as he stood around and waited, knowing she would soon be out from having laid into Jenny.

"What are you doing here, Chuck? I thought you were trying to Affair to Remember me today," Blair snapped a moment later as she spied Dorota, Dan, Cameron and Chuck, all standing around together.

"I needed to see you," he simply replied as he turned to stand right in front of her, smiling at her with nothing but love in his eyes all while she merely scowled in annoyance.

"And why is that?" she demanded to know, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Because I missed you," he stated as he took in the perfection of her before him.

"Chuck, I'm on-" she started only to be cut short as his lips were suddenly on hers and she found herself caught in his embrace. Instinctively, or maybe perhaps out of habit, she kissed him back as she wound her arms around his neck, her eyes closed as she allowed herself to get lost in the moment.

"Um..." the voice of Blair's date from Columbia coughed a moment later, drawing both Chuck and Blair back to reality.

Realizing what just happened, Blair quickly pulled away from Chuck, giving him a slightly forceful shove before wiping her lips, as if she were attempting to rid herself of his kiss.

"Why would you do that, Chuck?!" she shrieked at him almost immediately.

"Because I told you – I missed you and to be quite frank, I needed to," he merely informed her, his hands in his pockets as he smirked. He knew she would be pissed when he decided to come here and do it, yet he didn't regret it one bit.

"Well you can't just go around, kissing people who are on dates with other people!" she exclaimed in annoyance as she turned away and began to stomp off.

"True..." Chuck casually admitted as he continued to stand there, watching her retreat. "However you did kiss me back," he devilishly grinned. He knew he had her attention as she suddenly stopped in her tracks, realizing that he was right. She had.

"I... I did not!" she cried out, trying not to panic as she couldn't believe it herself that she had done so.

"Actually Blair... we all saw it," Dan spoke up, much to Chuck's amusement. "And yeah... you did kiss him back."

"I did not!" she continued to protest.

"Yeah, you kind of did," Cameron chimed in, a look of disappointment on his face as he really was starting to like her.

Looking around, Blair turned to Dorota who was on the verge of adding in her two cents.

"I don't pay you for your opinions," she quickly told the help, causing Dorota to merely shrug it off. She too had seen it though. "Well, regardless of what you all so wrongly think you saw, or thought you experienced," Blair added as she turned to address Chuck, "If I did kiss him back – which I didn't! - it was simply my reflexes, as returning a kiss when kissed is merely the polite thing to do," she tried to make an excuse.

"If you say so, Blair... I think I'm going to just go," Cameron announced as he began to walk away from the group, flagging down an approaching taxi.

"Oh my god! Cameron, wait! It meant nothing! I swear!"

"So now you're admitting, you did kiss him back?" Dan tried to clarify, having heard what she just said.

"I... admit nothing!" she screamed, having grown frustrated. "How dare you!" she demanded as she turned and gave Chuck another shove. While she meant to do so in anger, Chuck couldn't help chuckling at her. He found it way too amusing.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Blair," he told her with a happy sigh before turning to walk back towards his limo, leaving her standing there, flabbergasted.

"No you won't!" she yelled out to him, annoyance in her voice. He couldn't help shaking his head in amusement as he tried to hold in his laughter. That kiss had confirmed everything for him – she still wanted him, whether she was going to admit it or not, and that was all the hope he needed to keep trying.

"Miss Blair! Come quick! My water break!" he heard Dorota announce as Dan frantically began trying to help her into their town car.

For the first time in a long while, Chuck slept somewhat well that night, almost even looking forward to start the day again.

* * *

 _AN: Annnnd Chuck's back in the game, determined once more to break the cycle and end up with his love!_

 _Fun fact about the Groundhog Day movie - most of it was filmed in a little town about 30 miles away from me and the infamous quarry scene in the movie was actually filmed on what used to be the edge of my town (I actually just drove past the site last night!)._

 _As always, thank you all for your reviews and comments as well as all the favorites and follows! I love hearing your thoughts and theories! If you like my writing, be sure to check out some of my other work as I have a new post-finale multi-fic I just started posting last week called New Beginnings. While it is a lot darker/heavier than this fic, it's not quite so angsty and depressing as my short fic "Broken" was. And don't worry - A Royal Affair and Chairytale will both be updated soon!_

 _Until next Monday!_  
 _XoXo_


	7. Chapter 7

Eight o'clock, on the dot, the alarm went off. Yet Chuck got up immediately, turned it off and decided to start his day.

Anxious to get things underway, understanding now that certain things needed to happen and play out, Chuck decided to help speed things along already, making some espresso for Nate and Jenny, whom he knew was still there.

"Morning Sunshines," he announced as he stepped into Nate's room with the tray of drinks.

"Hey uh, Jenny's just on her way out actually... she just uh, crashed here... for the night..." Nate once again spoke quickly, trying his best to assure his roommate that nothing happened.

"Save it, - I know nothing happened," Chuck reassured him as he helped himself to a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm... gonna go get dressed," Jenny declared as she quickly scrambled towards the bathroom.

"Be careful, Nathaniel – you and Serena are on thin ice. All it takes is for someone to tap their foot for it to crack," Chuck warned yet again. He knew he wasn't supposed to interfere with the course of events when it came to matters that weren't his to solve, yet he couldn't help giving his best friend some sort of warning.

"And what exactly do you know about relationships?" Nate questioned yet again.

"More than you would realize," Chuck confessed as he pulled out his phone to check and confirm what time Harry Winston opened – he was going to make this happen today.

* * *

He was just about to head out, having gotten the confirmation that Blair's ring was ready for pickup when in walked Georgina.

"Well, well, well... Georgina Sparks," Chuck spoke as he approached her in the foyer. Truth be told, he had been expecting her.

"Da," she responded in Russian. "Nice hotel by the way... for the Upper West Side that is..."

"Let's get to the point – why are you here?" Chuck asked, despite already knowing her current predicament.

"I need help," Georgina spoke immediately. "I'm scared."

"I can see," he replied as he gave her a once over. "Let me guess – you're pregnant, you haven't told the father and the Russians are after you," he simply stated, much to her amazement.

"Wow! Um... yeah... how did you-"

"That's not important," he interrupted her as she was the last person he wanted to swap stories with. "Look, I'm actually on my way out, but if you want, I'll walk you down to the front desk and hook you up with a keycard to one of the suites, alright?" he informed her as he began walking her towards the elevator with him.

"Thank you," she sighed gratefully with relief. "Thank you so much, Chuck!"

"Don't worry about it," he assured her as the elevator finally arrived.

He could only hope his good deed towards Georgina would have no baring on the outcome of his day when it came to matters regarding him and Blair like intervening with Nate and Serena's little problem did before.

* * *

Chuck had just re-entered the penthouse from picking up the ring when his phone notification went off. Pausing in the foyer to check it, he couldn't say he was surprised to see that it was the blast about Serena and Dan, however, noticing Nate standing in his bedroom, the door wide open, Chuck had to hide a slight smile at the fact that the day was playing out exactly how it originally did in that regard.

"Can you believe this?!" Nate exclaimed, having noticed Chuck returned and was also looking at his own phone.

"Sorry," Chuck genuinely apologized. As much as he wanted to prevent Nate from finding out, he knew he had to let it happen.

Not having much else to say on the matter, he decided he'd raid his closet once more, trying to find the perfect suit to wear as he already knew what Blair was going to be wearing for the day.

* * *

As he took his time trying to match the perfect tie, he soon heard the clacking of heels across the foyer. Looking out into the penthouse, he noted that it was in fact Serena, most likely there to try and explain her actions to Nate.

"Hey, Chuck... have you seen Nate?" she nervously asked him as he now leaned against his bedroom's door frame.

"I don't know where he currently is but I most certainly know where you've been," he informed her, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Chuck-"

"Before you go and use whatever line you've prepared... think hard – Nate knows who he loves and who he wants so unless you can say the same... look him in the eye and tell him that," he cautioned her. "Otherwise... stop playing games."

"Chuck, I'm not playing any games," Serena started but then stopped as the elevator announced its arrival.

"Then just be honest and upfront," he simply told her. "Sure he'll be upset right now, but in the end... he'll appreciate it in the long-run. Trust me," he tried to assure her.

Again, he knew he wasn't supposed to interfere but maybe... at this point in the day... giving her some words of wisdom and advice couldn't hurt, right? Maybe they could still work through their issues without breaking up.

"Thanks, Chuck," Serena genuinely told him as she turned towards Nate.

"Courage, ma soeur," he encouraged her as he returned to his room, giving her and Nate their space to talk.

He knew he didn't have much time left if he was going to meet Blair in Brooklyn. Having finally watched the movie the other day, he thought perhaps he would try the self-aware approach with her first. While it hadn't ended the loop, it did seem to go over pretty well with Andie MacDowell when Bill Murray tried it. And that was before Bill Murray's character realized all the other things that Chuck had already come to realize so he figured it was worth a shot.

* * *

"Mister Chuck! What are you doing here? You must go! Miss Blair on date and purposely avoiding you and Empire State Building!" Dorota snapped as she saw him quickly approaching them just outside the Humphrey's loft in Brooklyn later that afternoon.

"Good to see you too, Dorota... still very pregnant I see..." he quipped, much to her annoyance, as he stalked up towards their car, duly noting that she had in fact not had the baby yet. "And I'm aware she's on a date, Dorota – that's why I'm here-"

"What are you doing here, Chuck? I thought you were trying to Affair to Remember me today," Blair snapped as she stopped in her tracks, turning to confirm for herself that he was indeed there. "Are you... are you following me?" she couldn't help wondering, annoyed. How else would he know she was Brooklyn? And arriving there at the same time she did.

"I didn't follow you... today," he quietly added the last part under his breath. "Blair, something is going on," he tried to tell her as he gently held her by the arm, preventing her from storming off.

"Hey, man, we're on a date – let go of her," the boy from Columbia spoke up, growing concerned. He knew Chuck was her ex and that whatever was going on between them was complicated.

"Just give me a minute," Chuck demanded as he shooed the guy away.

"Chuck, what the hell?" Blair wondered, agitated. While a detour to Brooklyn wasn't originally part of her plan for her date today, neither was a run in with Chuck who had clearly sought her out instead of waiting for her to decide their fate like he said he was going to last night.

"Blair, I need your help," Chuck started once more, desperate for her to understand.

"Of course you do," she stated, unwavering in her annoyance.

"I've been reliving the same day, over and over," he tried to explain.

"You mean you're experiencing deja vu," she corrected him.

"Not exactly... I mean I am experiencing the same day, over and over – the _exact_ same things keep happening and no matter what I do, I wake up the next morning and it starts all over again," he clarified.

"I see..." she spoke after thinking his words over for a moment. He anxiously awaited her answer, hopeful that she would have some sort of insight into his problem. "Let me call The Ofstroff Center, perhaps I can recommend someone for you," she finally decided.

"What? No, Blair! Put the phone away, I don't need _that_ kind of help!" he declared, her solution not what he was expecting. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling you the truth," he gently spoke, having taken her hands in his, desperately needing her to understand.

"Prove it," she demanded as she jerked her hands out of his.

"I know you're here to chew out Jenny Humphrey, for sending out the blast about Serena and Dan..." he quickly informed her.

"Almost anyone that knows me would know that's why I'm here – obviously it would be my responsibility to give her the smack down she so deserves for messing with Nate and Serena," she was quick to point out. "Try again."

"Um..." Chuck quickly tried to think of what else he would know from reliving the same day over and over again. "Dan and Rufus should be arriving momentarily," he blurted out.

They stood there, staring each other down for a moment, his eyes hopeful that she would see while hers were full of impatience, when a cab no sooner arrived with both Dan and Rufus spilling out.

"Uh, hey guys, what brings you all here?" Dan couldn't help wondering as he approached the four of them, curious as to the silent standoff going on between Chuck and Blair while Dorota and Blair's date looked on.

"You got lucky!" Blair declared as she threw her hands in the air. "We are in Brooklyn after all, outside their loft... it was bound to happen!" Frustrated that he had been right and determined to avoid him and his stupid ultimatum, she quickly set her sights on Dan who had started chatting up Dorota. "Well at least I can give you a proper smack down," she squealed as she smacked Dan upside the head causing Chuck to emit a small chuckle. Dan never saw it coming.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dan screamed in shock.

"Don't screw up Nate and Serena!" Blair yelled back at him.

"Nothing happened, Blair..."

"So says Serena, but I know her and I'm thinking she left a little something out..." Blair pried.

"Alright..." Dan confessed."Blair, say life is giving you signs and you're ignoring them because you're afraid of the thing that they're signaling you to do. But... but then you think... what if these signs are here for a reason and ignoring them just makes me a coward?"

"Kind of like how I know you've been avoiding The Empire State Building all afternoon but with no such luck. All signs have been pointing you to it today and you know it. You're just being stubborn because you're scared of what could happen. Like I was with Tuscany... and then being able to tell you I love you," Chuck spoke up, now standing right behind her. Perhaps maybe Humphrey could help her see what she was doing. "You know we could be happy together. And the very thought scares you. I know, Blair, because it used to scare me too."

"I am not you! And I'm not scared!" Blair stated, aghast that he would dare make assumptions like that about her. Even if they were right. "And signs are for the religious, the superstitious and the lower class," she quipped, turning her attention back to Dan. "I don't believe in them and neither should you!" she told him as suddenly off in the distance something caught her eye. "Oh god..." she gasped as she realized it was the Empire State Building she was looking at in the skyline.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota questioned, concerned.

"Damn you, Chuck Bass... damn you to hell," she remarked, giving Chuck a frustrated shove as she realized what Dan had just said was also another sign. "Maybe you're both right..." she sighed, resigned to accept the fact.

"What? Huh? When did we start talking about Chuck?" Dan wondered, completely confused and having been out of the loop regarding the ultimatum Chuck had given her.

"So is this a yes?" Chuck asked her a moment later, completely ignoring Dan as him and Blair stared each other down once more, their eyes both silently wondering for them.

"It's... It's I don't know, Chuck... things have been so complicated with us lately..." she began, making excuses as she buried her face into his chest, confused as to what to think.

"Well if you need a little more time to think it over... perhaps you can do so at the hospital – Dorota's water is about to break," he announced with a slight smile, knowing he was right and thinking that perhaps it would finally confirm to her that he wasn't crazy, he really did know what was going to happen, his arms having found their way around her, holding her to him.

"What?" she questioned, baffled as she looked up at him.

"Miss Blair! Come quick! My water break!" Dorota shouted from next to the town car, a look of both fear and excitement on her face. It was finally time.

"How did you...?" Blair suspiciously wondered as she tried to understand just how Chuck knew that was going to happen.

"Come on, we need to get her to the hospital," Chuck ordered as he released her from his hold and they approached the maid together. "Here, take my limo – there's more room," he stated as he and Dan both escorted Dorota as she waddled over to the vehicle and helped her in.

"I'm sorry, Cameron – this date was not how I had planned at all," they overheard Blair admit to her date.

"I completely understand," the boy assured her with a sad smile. "I'll take the car home," he informed her as he turned to leave.

"I'll call you?" Blair called after him, hoping that maybe there was still a chance he was interested after all that had just happened.

"If you want, but I really think you should take some time and reconsider all those signs you've been avoiding all day – clearly you haven't given up on him yet," Cameron pointed out as he pointed over towards Chuck. Blair turned around and couldn't help a smile as she watched Chuck selflessly help Dorota.

"Maybe if things don't work out," she offered up, however they both knew it was over between them. Cameron had been a nice distraction this past week but deep down, she was still too hung up on Chuck to even bother making it work with anyone else.

"Maybe," he smiled back at her before ducking into the car.

"Blair, come on – this baby isn't going to wait much longer!" Dan called over to her, bringing her attention back to them.

"Lennox Hill Hospital, please, Arthur, and step on it!" Chuck ordered his driver through the partition in the car after he climbed in behind Blair, putting himself between her and Dan.

They sat side by side on the back bench, Blair attempting to coach Dorota beside her as Dan sat on the side bench to Dorota's other side, taking charge instead. Chuck watched, with a careful smile, the woman he loved in action.

* * *

"Dorota, she's beautiful!" Blair exclaimed in awe as she watched the new mother hold her baby while Vanya, now a doting dad, looked on beside them.

"Anastasia... it's a beautiful name!" Cyrus declared as he looked over the newborn with a smile.

"Can I hold her?" Eleanor eagerly asked, just dying to get a turn. "I know... I know it's so soon but she's so pink and perfect and oh! Who knew babies could be so astonishing?" she wondered.

"Miss Eleanor..." Dorota laughed as she gently passed the baby off to her charge.

"In fact... Dorota and I were talking," Vanya spoke up, looking to his wife for the go ahead.

"Miss Eleanor... Mister Cyrus... would you be Ana's godparents?" Dorota anxiously requested.

"Would we?" Cyrus confirmed with a grin as he watched his wife hold the little angel in question.

"Paris, Smarish... I am never letting go of this precious creature," Eleanor responded as she delicately spoke to the baby.

Chuck sat off to the side in the room, curiously watching. He had seen babies here and there with their parents, being pushed around in prams around the park, along the sidewalks and in stores, but he had never personally been this close to one willingly.

And it intrigued him.

The miracle of life, being born, conceived, at least in this case, by love. While in the version of the day he previously experienced with Blair they had discussed and made plans to have a family together, seeing the look of awe on her face and the immense joy Dorota and Vanya were sharing... it further cemented that decision for him. He wanted that and he wanted it with no one but her.

"She's got Dorota's eyes," Chuck couldn't help remarking over Blair's shoulder as she was now holding the baby while he sat beside her.

"And her hair color... perhaps we have another little Polish tyrant on our hands," Blair joked with a smile as she leaned down closer to the child. "You're going to be in charge just like your mommy and have daddy wrapped around that little finger, aren't you?" she cooed as she gently stroked the little girl's cheek. The baby suddenly gripped Blair's finger causing Blair to gasp in surprise as Chuck quietly chuckled in amusement. Babies were definitely something!

"Mister Chuck, would you like to hold her?" Dorota eagerly asked him as she watched the two interacting with her daughter. She was thrilled that both Mister Chuck and Miss Blair were still there, together. Perhaps witnessing the birth of a new life would help the young couple realize that anything is possible with love.

"Here Chuck – your turn," Blair stated as she shifted herself, preparing to pass the baby off to him.

"I... okay," Chuck accepted as Blair began to place Ana in his arms before he could formulate an excuse as to why she shouldn't.

"Just be sure to support her head," Blair leaned over and whispered in his ear, knowing he greatly lacked experience with babies but not wanting him to feel embarrassed in front of everyone.

"Thanks," he quietly spoke back, grateful for her help. If anyone knew how awkward he was feeling right in that moment, it was definitely Blair.

"Hello, Ana," he spoke to the newborn, trying to relax as much as possible even though he was extremely nervous he might drop her. Surprisingly though, he found himself quickly growing at ease as he sat there with her in his arms.

"Aww... Chuck! I think she likes you," Blair gasped as she witnessed the newborn snuggle into him. Caught up in the moment, Blair naturally rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to watch the tiny child in his arms with a smile on her lips.

"No girl can resist Mister Chuck's charm," Dorota laughed with a knowing smile as Vanya, Cyrus and Eleanor all gave a slight laugh as well. "Not even Ana!"

"Well... I don't know about that, Dorota... as it seems one girl can..." Chuck's voice trailed as he practically whispered that last part, his gaze slow turning away from the now-sleeping newborn in his arms to the woman who was carefully watching beside him.

Blair didn't seem at all fazed by his words though as she didn't respond in any way – audibly or physically that is.

"I... I think she fell asleep," Chuck carefully spoke, afraid of waking Little Ana if his assumption was indeed correct.

"Here, I take her," Vanya offered up as he quietly approached and relieved Chuck from the child, delicately holding his new baby girl, both of them joining mommy on the bed.

As he continued to sit there, Blair still close beside him, Chuck remembered that they needed to talk. And it sure wasn't going to happen here in the room, what with her mother and stepfather present and the new family basking in their new found happiness.

"Excuse me," Chuck abruptly stated as he suddenly stood to his feet. Blair shifted in her seat to look up and see just what he was doing. "I... just need to step outside for a moment. Dorota, Vanya – congrats," he spoke to them directly before making his way out to the hallway.

Trying to think of what to say, what to do, he began to hurriedly pace back and forth just outside the room. He had just reached inside his jacket pocket and felt the ring box still there when he heard the door open. Turning around, he saw it was her that had exited the room, just as he had hoped.

"Chuck, what's wrong? Why did you leave?" Blair inquired, unsure of his sudden change in behavior. One moment everything seemed fine, he – The Great Chuck Bass – had become The Baby Whisperer, and then the next thing she knew he was rushing out of the room. Knowing him, she could only assume he was starting to become overwhelmed by emotion. Something they both knew he struggled with.

"Nothing's wrong," he quickly tried to assure her, not wanting to worry her or scare her away.

"Then what is it?" she questioned curiously.

"It's just... being in there, holding little Ana... I realized just how badly I want that," he admitted with a gulp. Sure it was something they had talked about before but until just now he never realized just how much he really wanted a family of his own. Of their own.

"Want what exactly?" Blair questioned, wanting to make sure she followed. "A baby?!" she wondered, shocked. She had always assumed they would all eventually become parents someday but to hear Chuck actually say it out loud... that was something new and surprising.

"No, well... yeah, eventually," he admitted. Sure, a baby would someday be part of the plan, but he wasn't just thinking about that. He was thinking of the bigger picture. "But not just that – _that_ ," he stressed as they now stood in front of the door, peeking in the small window together, watching Dorota, Vanya and Ana happily together as one. "That kind of love and happiness and... and joy..." his voice lingered as he realized he couldn't recall ever really knowing real joy. "I want... with you."

"Chuck..." Blair sighed sadly as she turned her gaze away from the room, averting her eyes from him as well. She knew now just what he meant.

"Blair, that could be us – I know it!" he exclaimed as he turned his attention back towards her. "I know it," he repeated again, taking her hands in his. "I lived it once – we were happy together. Making plans for our future..."

"Chuck, please..." Blair began to nervously protest. If anything, it had been a confusing day to say the least.

"I love you, Blair," Chuck started as he carefully reached for the box in his pocket and slowly began to descend to one knee. "And I'm sorry for ever doubting us... and for all the pain I've caused you. I know I can't take it back but I want to try and make it up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my-"

"Chuck, Chuck please, stop," Blair cut him short, knowing just what it was exactly he was about to ask. "Don't," she pleaded at nearly a whisper.

"Don't?" he questioned, lost as to why she didn't want him to continue. "But Blair, I thought-" he spoke again as he returned to his feet.

"Exactly – _you_ thought," she interrupted him once more. "Which is why _this_ will never work," she continued as she motioned to them.

"What are you talking about? We were happy once before!" he tried to remind her, still lost as to what was happening. "We can be happy again – I know it!"

"So says you! How do I know you're not making that up? Have you heard yourself today?! You almost sounded crazy!" she pointed out to him.

"What's so crazy about the truth, Blair? I love you, I know you love me too. We were happy!" he tried once more.

"Do you know that though, Chuck? How?" she demanded to know, leaving him at a loss for words. "Aside from getting caught up in the moment in there with you," she said as she pointed back towards the hospital room that Dorota and Ana were assigned for the night. "Tell me, what exactly have I done today that has indicated that to you?"

"I... you..." Chuck started only to stop again as he tried to think. He knew from all the other days he had experienced that she still had feelings for him, but what happened so far today that made it undeniable for them both?

"You gave me that ultimatum last night and yet before I could come to a conclusion and give you an answer by the appointed time you showed up instead, insisting on this and that... you didn't give me the chance to make my own decision, Chuck!" she barked him, hoping that now he would finally understand what she was getting at.

Racking his brain, he realized he had made a crucial mistake. She needed to come to conclusion herself.

"You... you have this need to control everything and everyone! And believe me Chuck, if anyone gets it, it's me, but... you can't control everything! I've come to realize that and while I'll admit that yes, I do love you, until you realize that yourself... we can never be together! Sometimes you just have to let things play out on their own..."

He sighed as he realized she was right. When he had spoke to the screenwriter again he thought that when he had said certain things couldn't be helped and to let them happen he had been merely referring to his meddling in the affairs of Nate and Serena. He didn't realize that the same logic also applied to him and Blair. And in doing so, he had pushed her today. Pushed her by trying to convince her what was going on with him, trying to convince her that they were meant to be together... and once again, it had failed.

"I'm sorry, Chuck..." she spoke again, gently caressing his cheek for a moment as they both looked at each other with pain in their eyes. "Maybe someday..." he heard her mutter as she walked past him and back into the room where her mother, Cyrus, Dorota, Vanya and Ana were waiting her return.

"Damnit!" Chuck exclaimed to himself once the door had shut again. Angrily, he stalked down the hallway to the nearest elevator.

* * *

He had to admit, he was a little surprised to see Jenny Humphrey sitting on his couch when he walked into the penthouse.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her, getting straight to the point. Even though he knew it didn't matter what he did at this point in the day, there was no way he was going down this path again.

"I was looking for Nate but he's not home so I figured I'd wait," she simply replied.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Chuck informed her as he walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of his usual. "I last saw him at the hospital. He was talking things through with Serena. Assuming they're able to work out their issues... it would probably be best if you weren't here when they returned."

"No, I know. I just... I just wanted to apologize. To both of them actually," Jenny confessed as she stayed seated on the couch, not making any indication that she would be leaving soon.

"Apologize?" Chuck curiously wondered as he took a seat on the couch opposite of her. "Like for today?"

"Yeah... but then not just for today but for everything – specifically... for kissing Nate on his birthday and keeping him away from Serena when I knew better, for continuing to pursue him when I knew I shouldn't have... and for... other... stuff..." her voice trailed as she continued.

"Hm... interesting," Chuck thought to himself.

While he had apologized to Blair for all the pain he had caused her over the years in general, the idea of apologizing for specific instances that hurt her the most... it hadn't really occurred to him. And the more he thought about it the more he realized he never did sincerely apologize to her for the way it all went down with his uncle when it came to trading her for the hotel. And if he was really being honest with himself, if he had just told her he loved her back when he first realized it... it would have prevented them both from a lot of pain these last few years.

As he got up to retreat to his room for the night, leaving Jenny alone to entertain herself as he didn't dare attempt to play host with her, he decided that sincerely and specifically apologizing to Blair was just one more thing he had to ensure he did when he tried to get it right again.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow he knew he was going to get it right as he now understood.

* * *

 _AN: So close! Guess we'll just have to wait and see until next week if Chuck finally gets it right ;-)_

 _Thanks so much to each and every one of you for all your reviews and comments as well as for all the new followers to the story! The response is very much appreciated! If you follow my work (or if you haven't but like what you've read so far) be sure to check out some of my other stories - A Royal Affair just updated last week, New Beginnings will have it's second chapter posted in the next few days and I'm planning on putting some time into Chairytale this week =D_

 _Until next Monday,_  
 _XoXo!_


	8. Chapter 8

As expected, Chuck's alarm went off right at eight am. He quickly rolled over and silenced it, sitting up in bed instead of trying to sleep a little longer.

Today he was determined.

Determined to do everything right and make it work.

He had to.

This Groundhog Day he was experiencing had to come to an end.

He had started his day out almost exactly like he had yesterday – making sure Jenny got moving and left in time to catch Dan and Serena in a compromising position, blasting it to Gossip Girl; helping Georgina out in the simplest way he currently was able to; picking up Blair's ring; giving Serena some genuinely honest brotherly advice regarding how to handle things with Nate; and picking out the perfect attire and bouquet of pink peonies for his date with Blair on top of The Empire State Building.

As the time to meet her soon approached, Chuck made his way to the historic monument.

However, unlike past attempts, he decided he would not interfere with her throughout the day and instead wait as long as it took for her to come to him, knowing already that she was going to be late because Dorota would go into labor.

Waiting was harder than he anticipated though as waiting for other people was something Chuck Bass didn't normally do. But then again when it came to him and Blair, nothing between them was normal. They were always the exception to each others rules.

"You know she's coming," he tried to assure himself. "She'll be here."

Leaning against the railing, looking over the city, Chuck couldn't help but look out across the skyline. The sun was already beginning to set. It was going to be dark soon and the deck would be closing. He was just starting to wonder how late she was going to be and decided that he would take up post downstairs outside the main entrance if they forced him to leave when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Chuck?" she carefully called to him, a hint of surprise in her voice.

Turning around to face her, he couldn't help his eyes lighting up with joy at the sight of her.

"You came," he spoke with a goofy smile that people rarely saw on him. He didn't care though, he was so, so relieved.

"You waited," she remarked as she took a step closer to him, her eyes full of hope.

"Of course – I had actually just resigned myself to wait all night downstairs if I had to... if that's how long it took," he admitted as he reached for her hand, taking it in his own and bringing it to his lips for a delicate kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm so late – Dorota went into labor!" she informed him, grinning excitedly.

"I had figured as much," he confessed, choosing his words wisely so as to not alarm her to the fact that he already knew.

"To be honest, Chuck... I wasn't going to show up – I was resolved not to... every bone in my body tried to slow me," she began to tell him. "Every voice in my head screamed 'Don't!'."

"But...?" Chuck pressed her to go on. He knew exactly what it was that had changed her mind, yet it felt like it had been so long since she herself told him.

"I didn't listen – I followed my heart because I love you," she finally admitted out loud not just to him, but to herself as well.

At that, Chuck couldn't stop himself anymore, pulling her close enough for him to close the gap between their lips, kissing her ever so desperately.

"I love you too," he whispered a moment later, nervously biting his lower lip once their lips parted, both their eyes closed as their foreheads leaned against each other, savoring the sweet moment. He needed this to last. It _had_ to last.

"I can't deny that our path hasn't been complicated but in the end... love makes everything simple," she continued, throwing herself into his arms, her own arms now wrapped around his neck, holding to him tightly as he did the same around her waist, letting out a deep sigh.

 _This is happening_ , he thought to himself as they stood there, fully engulfed in with each other.

"Blair... I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you," he began to apologize, fiddling with her left hand he had taken in his. "For... for treating you like property. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you when I knew I did. Most of all... I'm sorry for all the times I gave up on us... when you never did. You never give up on the people you love... even when they don't deserve it."

"Chuck..." she gasped, taken aback by the sincerity of his unexpected apology.

"I know I can't take back everything that's happened, but I want to try and make it up to you, even if it takes me the rest of my life," he continued, his thumb now gently stroking her bare ring finger as he paused to decide his next move. His heart was racing. He knew this was it.

Carefully slipping his other hand into his pocket, he found the ring box and began to dip down to one knee. Releasing her hand from his to open it, Blair covered her mouth with both hands as she realized just what he was doing.

"Oh my god!" she quietly exclaimed, a rush of emotions suddenly overcoming her. She was excited at the fact that this was really happening. Shocked that he was actually this serious about them. Scared at the realization that this was such a huge step for them both and also nervous as to what a future together would hold.

Chuck took a deep breath, slowly exhaling before asking her the question he had so desperately been wanting to for what now seemed like ages.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf... will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I will!" she exclaimed, smiling as a tear of happiness trickled down her cheek. Any fears or doubts she had had about them suddenly vanished. No matter what happened, they would be able to get through it, because as she had already told him - love makes everything simple.

Without wasting a second longer, Chuck rose to his feet again and eagerly helped her slide the magnificent Harry Winston diamond on her finger before their lips came crashing against each others as they passionately kissed.

"I love you. So much," Chuck told her between kisses. They hadn't notice the small crowd of onlookers who had gathered to witness the scene and were now happily clapping for the newly engaged couple while a few snapped pictures on their camera phones.

"I love you too," Blair spoke back as they momentarily pulled apart. Neither of them could stop smiling as they clung to each other tightly.

* * *

"So... hoping that you would show and accept my proposal, I had prematurely gone ahead and gotten us a table at Lyon," Chuck informed her as they strolled along the sidewalk in front of The Empire State Building together, arm in arm. "Care to join me for dinner and celebratory drinks?"

"As much as I would love to go eat with my fiance in public and show off the newest piece of my jewelry collection," she began with a slight chuckle, "Would you mind if we took a detour and stopped by the hospital? I would love to tell my mother and Cyrus... oh and maybe Lily's still there so we can share the news with her too?" she suggested with excitement, anxious to tell everyone they knew about their engagement. Truth be told, they were both a little surprised that it wasn't up on Gossip Girl already.

"Not at all," Chuck stated as they began to approach his limo which had been parked at the end of the block. "Whatever you want," he spoke with a smile as he helped her into the vehicle, sliding in beside her.

* * *

"Miss Blair! You back so soon?" Dorota questioned suspiciously, with a little bit of concern in her voice. But that soon changed as soon as she saw Chuck step into the room behind her young charge. "And you brought Mister Chuck too!" she happily exclaimed.

"Yes, I did Dorota," Blair proudly announced as she stepped further into the room. "Where's Ana?" she couldn't help wondering as she looked around and noticed that the newborn wasn't present.

"She go to nursery for now to sleep so mama can get some rest too," Vanya informed them all.

"Oh," Blair sadly remarked. Secretly, she had hoped Chuck would get a chance to meet the newest member of their unofficial extended family. "Perhaps it is for the better... as Chuck and I have some news to share with you all..." she sang excitedly. But before anyone could question just what their news was, she held out her hand with the ring on it for everyone to see. "As you can already see we reconciled our differences and Chuck asked me to marry him!" she happily squealed.

"Oh my goodness!" Eleanor and Dorota both exclaimed, with Eleanor rushing over to get a better look at the ring. "You've really outdone yourself, Charles!" Eleanor declared.

"Blair deserves only the best," Chuck confidently spoke with his signature smirk.

"Congratulations!" Vanya exclaimed.

"Come here, you two!" Cyrus demanded as he approached them both. "Welcome to the family, my boy!" he added as he enveloped them altogether in one of his infamous hugs. "Not enough!" he stated as he pulled them in closer. Blair could only laugh as she knew Chuck found physical affection from the small man to be awkward.

* * *

As they walked down the hallway a little while later in search of Lily, Serena and Nate, they paused as they found themselves standing in front of the big picturesque window to the nursery.

"There she is!" Blair stated as she pointed out little Ana to Chuck. "Isn't she perfect?" she spoke in awe.

Chuck simply stood there, a look of adoration on his face as he watched the newborn sleeping peacefully in her bassinet. He thought back to the previous day where he had gotten to hold her and remembered how she had snuggled so perfectly into his arms. He started to feel that same sense of longing again that he had felt then.

Blair couldn't help smiling as she watched Chuck watching Ana and the look of pure awe written across his face. Knowing exactly what he was thinking as it was exactly what she was thinking too, she gently leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"You're going to be a great father to our children someday, Chuck."

"You really think so?" he wondered as he turned his attention back to her.

"I know so," she assured him with a grin, her arms having wrapped around his neck and now pulling him towards her for a kiss.

"Charles... Blair... is this what I think it is?" they heard Lily's voice approaching them, prompting them to reluctantly break their kiss. "Are you two really back together?" Lily questioned with a hopeful grin.

"I'm pleased to say we are," Chuck informed her with a smile. "And in fact... Blair has agreed to marry me," he added as he held up their entwined hands, revealing Blair's ring to her and Rufus who was standing beside her.

"Oh wow! Congratulations you two!" Rufus declared as Lily gasped at the diamond on Blair's finger.

"My god, Charles! That must have cost a small fortune!" Lily couldn't help remarking.

"It's worth it," he simply said as he smirked once more. He knew he had outdone himself however for Blair, it would always be worth it.

"Well I could not be happier for the both of you," Lily smiled. "Congratulations," she told them as she leaned forward, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Have you seen Serena?" Blair asked her, wanting to share the news with her best friend before she found out from elsewhere, like Gossip Girl.

"Or Nate?" Chuck added, wanting to tell his best friend also as well as check in with him regarding the whole Serena and Dan mess.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Lily regretfully informed them both.

"But hey, if you're hungry – we brought plenty of food!" Rufus announced as he help up two large bags full of takeout.

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Humphrey, but actually... we have plans just the two of us for this evening," Blair stated with another smile.

"Alright, but if you change your mind – we'll be here!" Rufus told them as he began to head in the direction of Dorota's assigned room for the night.

* * *

It was well after eleven and two bottles of Dom later when Chuck and Blair left the restaurant and Blair nearly stumbled into the limo with him.

"You know, Waldorf... you're quite the tease when you're drunk," he commented as she began to assault him with kisses in the back of the limo.

"Who says I'm teasing?" she grinned devilishly as she pulled back just momentarily to speak.

"Blair..." Chuck laughed as he shook his head in disbelief. He was nowhere near as drunk as she clearly was. "Blair stop – you're drunk," he pointed out to her. "Stop," he firmly told her once more as he carefully yet forcefully pushed her back into her seat.

"So what if I'm a little drunk? I just want to make love to my fiance – what's so wrong about that?" she began to pout like a little kid, causing Chuck to have to stifle a laugh.

"I know and I get that – believe me, making love to you every night for the rest of our lives is all I want to do too, however... I'm trying to be a gentleman here, Blair," he informed her, again trying not to laugh at the way she was continuing to pout. "Yet you're making it incredibly hard to resist..."

"So don't," she simply whispered back, her lips now just inches away from his and her breath hot on his skin. "I need you, Chuck..."

"A gentleman... doesn't take advantage of a lady who's had more than her share of Dom," Chuck told her as he out-maneuvered her, his nose nuzzling against hers instead.

"At least let me come home with you – you have to admit, I'm in no state to be left all alone..." she playfully teased, not wanting to leave him so soon.

"I... suppose that would be alright... so long as you promise to behave and play nice," he cautioned her. He didn't want to take any chances of ruining this night and having to start all over again in the morning.

"Fine," she sighed reluctantly as she snuggled up against him. She was passed out in a matter of minutes.

With the help of his driver Arthur, Chuck was able to maneuver her out of the vehicle and carry her bridal style up to his penthouse, carefully laying her down in his bed. Having removed his jacket and his shoes, Chuck climbed in beside her, securely wrapping an arm around her, holding her to him as he rested his chin behind her shoulder.

"I love you, Blair," he whispered as he delicately planted a kiss on her exposed neck.

"I love you too, Chuck," she blissfully sighed in her sleep as she reached around herself and tightly held onto his hand that was resting around her.

"Please don't ever leave me," he quietly blurted out his worst fear as he closed his eyes and silently pleaded for the day to never end for fear that he would wake up tomorrow and all this would be gone.

"I won't, Chuck – I promise," she tried to assure him, despite her current state. "I'll never leave you again. I'll always be here when you wake up," she uttered as she began to drift back off to sleep. "I promise..."

 _God I hope so_ , he thought to himself, pulling her just a little bit closer and holding her a bit tighter as he too felt himself drifting off to sleep.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

* * *

 _AN: The alarm is sounding... but has the cycle been broken? Tune in next week to find out! =D_


	9. Epilogue

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Remind me why we set an alarm..." Chuck mumbled as he rolled over to turn the nuisance off... only to find her side of the bed cold.

"No!" he gasped, quickly opening his eyes to see for himself. "No!" he screamed to himself again, frantically tossing back the covers and then jumping out of the bed to check in the bathroom, much to his disappointment.

Frustrated, he picked up his phone and tossed it across the room, silencing it for now.

As he sat down on the edge of his bed, contemplating just what had gone wrong the day before, he heard voices out in the foyer.

"Thanks for listening but I really don't know what I'm going to do with her, if our relationship can even be salvaged... I have a lot to think about I guess," he heard Nate speak, causing his ears to perk up. He had to admit, he was a little intrigued as it wasn't the typical conversation he was used to hearing between Nate and Jenny every morning.

"Just give her some time to think things over – we both know how she is – I'm sure she'll come to her senses and realize you're better than Humphrey Dumpty," he heard the female voice speak as he walked closer to his bedroom door. To his surprise though, it definitely wasn't Little J's voice.

"Blair?" he curiously wondered as he opened the door to see her standing there, opposite Nate, with coffees in hand.

"Hey, you're up!" she happily stated with a smile as she turned see him, giving him a lingering kiss as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I... I was afraid you had left me again," Chuck stuttered as their lips parted, one of his hands resting comfortably around her waist.

"Only temporarily. I thought I'd sneak out to get us some coffee – heaven knows I needed it after how much I drank last night," Blair chuckled. "Sorry – I thought I'd be able to sneak back in bed before you woke up," she admitted as she looked at him apologetically, having realized he had genuinely been scared she was gone.

"It's alright – you're here now, nothing else matters," Chuck told her as he gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear, staring her in the eyes with nothing but love.

"God, I am sooo relieved you two are back together!" Nate exclaimed, breaking the moment. "Blair, you seriously have no idea what these past few months have been like, living with him all mopey and like..."

"I was not mopey," Chuck adamantly declared with a hint of bashfulness as he accepted the cup of coffee she handed him. "I just missed you. A lot."

"That's an understatement," Nate remarked under his breath as he shook his head in amusement.

"Anyways, while I was out... I picked up a few bridal magazines to help give us some ideas..." Blair began, changing the subject as she handed Chuck her own cup of coffee, promptly pulling out a stack of magazines she had somehow managed to fit in her handbag. "Everyone knows June is the best month to get married, however as much as I love you and can't wait to be your wife, next month is just way too soon to plan the wedding I know we both want and while a year may see like a long ways off, really Chuck, it isn't so we need to get started immediately," she continued as she began to walk towards the main room, expecting him to follow.

"I have never been more glad that things didn't work out between us in high school," Nate quietly whispered with a laugh to his roommate. "Good luck, buddy!"

"I won't need it," Chuck remarked with a grin, shaking his head in amusement as he watched his fiance quickly getting to work, her spread of magazines already taking over his coffee table as she pulled out a pen and some paper to make her own notes.

The cycle had ended. His nightmare was over. And as long as he didn't royally screw everything up again, he would be marrying the love of his life within a year's time.

And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _AN: Can you believe this is actually my first mutli-chapter fic that I've fully completed? ("Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck" doesn't count as originally that was posted all as one and I reposted it with the chapter breaks after the fact – it was my first story I published on here and I was new to the whole how this site works from an author standpoint lol and "Broken" was actually a one-shot with an epilogue, posted in 3 parts for too many emotional feels). True, I could have ended this one last week, however... I figured we'd have one last Monday together to look forward to ;-)_

 _A huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story as well as followed and favorited it: pianogirl1, PureJadore, Alisha, narsuess, chairship, Almaloney33, thealluretodarkness, 2three88, Trosev, Shrk22, .bass, nuts4soccer, Dark603, DirekFrancis, musicbean2, nathar, robin0802, FromManhattan, Lucia317, Mockingprettygirls, Nelson0987, Safeya, Trapped-in-a-land-of-wonder, WaitingForTheSunTD, divs22, eloveschuckandblair, kimberlyvincent05, skyeward18, the-quiet-zone, AweepingWillowTree, Bassfan, Chocolateismybae, Fanibal.x, IthinkThalicorules, Kwrite1027, LaurenselbyHughes, OblongCreamPuff, ObyTheGreat, Prel2011, Prodigal Knight, Shawneem535, ambino, aphass, chairforev, daydreamduck16, faded but not forgotton, malfotter, storm141990, sublunar, summerrain583, and all the numerous guest reviewers who did not leave a name! And a thank you to those of you who find this story after it's been published and completed =)_

 _And a huge, HUGE shoutout to M – scarlett2u – for being an awesome beta as always! Seriously, if you ever want great, constructive feedback or just someone to bounce your ideas back, M is one of the best in this fandom! Be sure to check out her writings if you haven't already – you won't be disappointed, I guarantee it!_

 _So what's next, you may wonder? Well... I do have several other multi-chapter fics in the works – Chairytale and A Royal Affair both coming to their ends, then there's New Beginnings which is a more serious and angsty future-fic taking place after the 5 year jump... and I also have a few one shots and other story ideas in the works._

 _Be sure to hit that little 3 button below and add me to your favorites/follow author lists if you want to be notified of anything I post in the future and feel free to follow me on Twitter (SN is in my profile)!_

 _Until next time!_

 _XoXo_


End file.
